LeMione Chronicle
by DevilK
Summary: Recueil et pages tests de diverses scénarios, tous centrés autour d'Hermione et Lexia. Lire le petit message de l'auteur en début de chapitre pour comprendre. Merci ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Le crépuscule était tombé sur le château de Poudlard, baignant de rouge l'horizon. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà retournés dans leur salle commune, d'autre avaient choisi de prendre l'air dans le village voisin. Un petit groupe de premières années flânaient à l'extérieur, profitant des derniers rayon de soleil avant la tombée du soir. Bien qu'ils soient vêtus plus chaudement qu'à l'accoutumé, le climat était encore agréable pour un mois de novembre et cela ne semblait pas les gêner le moins du monde. A l'écart de leur rires et leurs joyeux bavardages, Lexia les observait avec attention. Les choses revenaient petit à petit dans l'ordre, lentement mais sûrement. Poudlard avait grand besoin d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves et ceux-ci étaient plus que bienvenu. Le monde de la magie pansait lentement ses plaies, la guerre ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, du moins, l'espéraient-ils tous. Elle soupira doucement et repris sa marche, non sans gênes. Sa jambe l'a faisait encore souffrir. Le traitement de choc que Madame Pomfresh lui avait administré pour reconsolider ses os brisés, avait porté ses fruits mais arpenter les longs couloirs de l'établissement était encore un exercice éprouvant. Poudlard était comme neuf, certes, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses valeureux défenseurs. Comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers ce soir là, la jeune McGonagall s'était battue avec courage et férocité. La peur et l'hésitation n'ont pas leur places sur un champ de bataille, elle le savait, Albus le lui répétait sans cesse et pourtant, l'idée que sa dernière heure soit venue lui avait effleurer l'esprit plus d'une fois. Et, comme elle l'avait apprit chez les Aurors, un esprit tourmenté en plein combat est un pas assuré vers la mort. Chose qu'elle avait expérimenté mais, par la grâce de Merlin, sa vie était sauve. Ce qui ne fût pas le cas pour tout le monde, hélas. Évidemment, même avec la formation adéquat, rien ne vous prépare à une véritable guerre. Elle venait d'apprendre cette leçon à la dure, comme les autres. Elle avait eu la chance de s'en sortir, quand des familles entières pleuraient les proches disparus. Dans cet état d'esprit, sa douleur lui paraissait bien douce.

Massant avec prudence sa cuisse endolorie, elle poussa un faible grognement. Être bipède était un vrai calvaire en cet instant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Poudlard soit aussi grand ?! Elle enviait grandement la directrice qui, par son statut, était la seule à pouvoir transplaner dans l'établissement à sa guise. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se métamorphoser et se balader dans les couloirs sous sa forme animale ? Elle ne passerait jamais inaperçue même si, il faut bien l'avouer, marcher sur trois pattes serait beaucoup plus aisé que sur une et demi.

 _\- x -_

Plongée dans un de ses livres, Hermione ne voyait plus le temps passer, ni même la course du soleil couchant. Seule au bord du lac, assise sur un rocher, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Une petite brise se leva, la faisant soudainement frissonner. Pattenrond était niché contre elle, ronronnant faiblement. Sa petite fourrure ne suffirait pas à garder sa maîtresse au chaud. Il n'y a que sa main, caressant son poil dense avec paraisse, qui resterait à l'abri du froid. Il miaula, espérant attirer son attention, en vain. La jeune femme était bien trop absorbée dans sa lecture, se contentant simplement de se blottir d'avantage dans son manteau d'hivers, un peu grand pour elle. Était-ce même le sien ? Le félin ronronnant, si bien lové contre sa propriétaire, s'arrêta soudain, les oreilles dressés. Il feula tout à coup, surprenant la jolie brune. Elle le regarda d'un drôle d'air, intriguée mais alerte avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe à toutes pattes. Quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision droit et attira alors son attention. Un imposant loup aux poils dense et duveteux, blanc et brun, s'était glissé dans son dos pour venir se coucher prés d'elle. Voilà donc pourquoi son chat avait prit la poudre d'escampette de la sorte. Elle en sourit un peu, observant avec amusement l'imposante bête à ses cotés.

« Il ne t'aime vraiment pas sous cette forme. »

L'animal ne broncha pas et reposa simplement sa tête sur les genoux de la préfète. Celle-ci en profita pour le caresser, appréciant la sensation de chaleur qui se propageait lentement sous sa paume. Elle referma son livre et le posa à sa gauche, se blottissant contre cette douce fourrure. Elle ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, oublia que ce genre de moment lui était interdit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 _\- x -_

«Attends ! »

Au son de sa voix faisant écho dans cette chambre vide, Lexia se retourna vers elle, un sourire tristement tendre aux lèvres. Elles se fixaient soudainement avec attention, droit dans les yeux. Hermione frissonna faiblement, ne pouvant détourner le regard tandis que la jeune femme se rapprochait lentement, lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour s'échapper si elle le désirait mais son corps refusa de bouger.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, soufflé comme le plus précieux des secrets. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre le sens de ces mots ou ne le voulait tout simplement pas.

« Je suis là pour toi, Hermione. Je serais toujours là. »

Sa voix était douce, autant que l'étreinte de ses bras. Hermione ferma les yeux avec fureur, un sanglot étouffé contre cette épaule offerte, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Lexia senti son cœur se gonfler de chagrin mais resterait forte, pour cette jeune femme incroyable logée dans ses bras. Elle resserra alors son emprise autour d'elle et la berça calmement en lui caressant les cheveux. La surprendre dans ses moments de faiblesse les plus intimes était devenu chose courante, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle le souhaitait et pourtant, la salle sur demande lui était apparut soudainement sous le nez et avec elle, sa protégée. La préfète disparaissait souvent et toujours hors de son périmètre d'écoute, ce qui pouvait se montrer relativement difficile quand on sait que les loups disposent d'une ouïe qui peut s'étendre sur dix kilomètres. L'explication était donc ici, dans la salle sur demande.

« Je veux être seule, laisse-moi. »

Le manque de conviction dans sa voix, si faible alors, était flagrant et il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour la repousser. Les mots dépassent parfois la pensée. Lexia le savait bien, pourquoi diable la salle sur demande lui était accessible si son utilisatrice désirait tant être seule ? Elle soupira doucement, redoublant d'effort pour transmettre son support et son affection à travers cet échange physique.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

En réponse, Hermione se blotti d'avantage contre elle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus totale. La préfète en chef et le professeur de Métamorphose, fatiguées de tenir sur leur pieds, s'étaient assise dans un coin de la salle. Hermione avait sa tête posée contre son épaule, installée aussi confortablement que possible.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

Interpellée, l'enseignante lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« J'ai simplement rassembler les pièces du puzzle à partir d'information entendu ici et là. J'avais déjà connaissance des faits les plus essentiels, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Non, j'ai découvert la vérité bien plus récemment … mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ... »

Elle marqua une courte pause, cherchant ses mots avec soins.

« Molly a attisé ma curiosité sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle venait de me lancer une bombe au visage. Après cette soudaine attaque de Mangemort, au match de Quidditch, l'incident pendant la Coupe des Quatre Sorciers, tout les signes avant coureur de son retour … Ce n'était pas trop difficile de faire le lien avec le fait que tu ne rentrais plus chez toi après ta quatrième année. Et je dois dire, que mes sentiments sont assez contradictoires depuis. Je suis impressionnée, tellement fière et en même temps … si triste. Il n'y a aucun contre sort, aucun retour en arrière possible sans compromettre la santé de la victime … Comment as-tu réussi à l'apprendre et à le maîtriser ? »

« Dans Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2. »

Lexia ferma les yeux et soupira, nullement surprise par une telle réponse.

« Et dire que tu n'avais que 15 ans … Tu as senti le vent tourné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as préféré prendre la tempête de vitesse et jouer la carte de la sécurité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Par Merlin Hermione, tu es la première sorcière à réussir un exploit comme celui-ci ! Aucun élève à Poudlard n'a jamais maîtrisé un tel sortilège durant sa scolarité. Tu es une sorcière si brillante, si intelligente, intuitive ! »

Hermione, bien que flattée, ne dit pas un mot et acquiesça simplement de la tête. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lexia avait découvert son secret. Certes, elle avait jeté un sort d'amnésie sur ses parents pour les protéger mais pas au terme de sa sixième année alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir avec Harry et Ron. Non, malgré les risques et la peur de blesser ses parents, elle l'avait lancé bien plutôt que cela. La décision la plus difficile de sa vie, disparaître complètement de celle de ses parents.

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point cela a du être difficile pour toi … Mais tes parents sont en sécurité, tu as probablement sauvé leur vie 'mione. »

La préfète en avait bien conscience mais parfois, leur absence était difficile à supporter.

« Tu n'avais que 15 ans … Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit … ? »

« Tu avais un rôle plus important à jouer, que de me baby-sitter. Nous en avions tous un. »

Émotionnellement ébranlée par ces paroles et la véracité de ses soupçons, Lexia serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Hermione garda le silence, se complaisant dans l'affection de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Après une après-midi de cours relativement calme en compagnie des septième années, McGonagall congédia ses élèves. Dos à la salle de classe vide, elle préparait tranquillement le tableau pour ses prochaines leçons mais pouvait encore sentir une présence. Elle sourit faiblement, connaissant déjà l'identité de cette dernière. Il n'y avait qu'une jeune et jolie première de la classe pour rester en sa compagnie alors que tout ses autres camarades s'étaient rués sur la sortie. En aillant terminé avec son schéma, elle se retourna et prit place à son bureau. Hermione Granger, sans grande surprise, était encore assise à la table du premier rang, le nez dans ses devoirs. Lexia esquissa un plus large sourire, observant le moindre petit détails. Elles étaient seules à présent, elle pouvait donc s'y risquer et s'attarder sur chacun d'eux. Cette jeune sorcière était fascinante, vraiment. Cette façon de tenir sa plume, de la faire glisser sur le parchemin avec facilité, rapidité, justesse, était un spectacle presque envoûtant. Son air, si concentré, imperturbable. Ce petit froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle ne trouve pas ses mots pour écrire la réponse adéquat et le petit sourire qui se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres, très discrètement, lorsqu'elle est satisfaite de son travail. Ce même petit sourire de satisfaction lorsque leur regard se croisent et s'attardent. La lueur qui brille alors dans ses yeux noisettes lui donne toujours la chair de poule. D'ailleurs, elle en frissonna et remarqua bien vite que la demoiselle en question la fixait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Oups.

« Quoi ? »

Aussi innocente qu'une jeune adolescente prise en plein flagrant délit, l'enseignante feignit l'ignorance, ne sachant de quoi il était question tout à coup.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je te regarde d'une manière tout à fait normale. »

« Non, tu ne le fais pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

Un peu déconcertée par cet échange, bien étrange selon elle, la Gryffondor ne semblait pas comprendre qu'un piège se formait, à son insu.

« Lexia. »

« Hermione ? »

« Arrête ça. »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De me fixer comme si j'étais sur le point de me faire dévorer ! »

« Oh … tu parlais de ce regard là. »

Hermione sentit un frisson agréable lui parcourir la peau. Quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire, elle pouvait le sentir très clairement. L'influence de Minerva se ressentait sur Lexia. Tout comme la Directrice, elle était impartiale et ne favorisait aucunement sa maison, de quelques manières que ce soit. Pendant ses cours, l'imprudent qui osait ne pas être attentif était renvoyé sans sommation. La métamorphose, à ce stade de leur scolarité, était réellement complexe et dangereuse, aussi bien pour l'utilisateur que pour le reste de la classe. Pour cette raison, les enseignants de cette matière difficile certes, mais si fascinante, réclamaient toute l'attention de leur étudiants. Tout dans sa posture, sa voix, ses gestes, montrait sans détour qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tester ses limites. La métamorphose était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'aborde avec légèreté.

Toutefois, le cours était officiellement terminé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Lexia ne dégageait plus la même aura, sa posture était détendue. La lueur de malice dans son regard et ce petit sourire en coin en disait long. Était-ce une invitation ? L'étudiante roula des yeux, réprimant tant bien que mal son envie de sourire. Visiblement, l'heure n'était pas à l'étude. Elle reposa gentiment sa plume dans l'encrier, soudainement consciente qu'elles venaient de franchir une ligne invisible. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu la jeune femme flirter avec qui que ce soit, pas même elle et jusqu'à présent, elle était restée plutôt sage de ce coté là. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues mais elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour autant. Elle était une femme, plus une enfant. Sentant l'audace lui donner un peu de courage, elle se risqua à ce jeu de séduction.

Lexia semblait l'avoir comprit et accepta ce challenge, qu'elle était déjà sûre de remporter. Elle se leva et, avec assurance, se dirigea vers la jolie brune. A hauteur de son bureau, elle se pencha, une main sur celui-ci, et attrapa gentiment la cravate de la demoiselle, qui ne bougeait plus un cil. Pour Hermione, le temps venait de s'arrêter. Incapable de résister à cette attraction soudaine, l'espace entre elles disparaissait peu à peu. Bien qu'elles se soient avouées ressentir plus que de la simple amitié l'une envers l'autre, il ne s'était rien passé depuis ce fameux soir. Elle respectait la décision de Lexia à ce sujet, aucune interactions trahissant leurs sentiments n'étaient permises, pas tant qu'elle serait son professeur. Pourtant, même si cet accord était mutuel, la préfète commençait à s'impatienter. Leur petits contacts physique quotidien, ceux qu'elles avaient toujours eu, ne lui suffisaient plus. Prise au piège dans ce regard couleur océan, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, lui laissant le souffle court. McGonagall se rapprochait encore, sans jamais briser le contact visuel. Il était essentiel, à ce stade de son plan, qu'elle garde sa jeune amante sous le charme. Ainsi, pour ne pas rompre cette ambiance intime, sa voix devait l'être tout autant.

« Te souviens-tu ? Je suis la louve, le prédateur et toi, ô ma douce Hermione … »

Elle se lécha les lèvres avec envie, faisant frisonner la belle. Cette dernière avait bien du mal à contenir ses rougissements, éprouvant également beaucoup de difficulté à respirer calmement. Un picotement familier lui chatouillait les lèvres, souvenir agréable de leur premier baiser. Quelques centimètres, il ne manquait plus que quelques centimètres …

Mais alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières se fermer, prête à renouveler l'expérience, Lexia en profita pour dévier vers son oreille.

« Tu n'es qu'une délicieuse, une appétissante, petite loutre. Que doit-il se passer d'après toi ? »

S'en était trop pour la préfète. Prise de bouffées de chaleur par tout ce sang lui étant soudainement monté au visage, elle suffoquait tout à coup. Elle se leva d'un bond et rassembla rapidement ses affaires, renversa presque l'encre, avant de quitter la salle, aussi rouge que sa cravate. Le jeune professeur avait envie de rire comme un diable, ce petit quelque chose lui avait demander bien du courage, elle qui ne s'était jamais prêtée à ce genre d'exercice. Fière de cette première tentative de flirt, elle haussa simplement des épaules, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Le ciel était noir au-dessus du château, la lune pour seule source de lumière. A l'intérieur de ses murs, tout était calme. L'obscurité y régnait, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un seul. Les portraits aux murs somnolaient depuis longtemps, tout comme les étudiants. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, tous dormaient à point fermé, chaudement nichés dans leur lit, à l'abri du froid extérieur. Dans la tour des Gryffondor, la cheminée crépitait faiblement, consumant ses dernières braises. Soudain, un cri perça le silence. Réveillée en sursaut par ce hurlement à en glacer le sang, Ginny se leva d'un bond. Elle traversa la chambre et se précipita dans le couloir. Certaines de ses camarades étaient également debout, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Appelez le Professeur McGonagall ! Vite, ne restez pas planté là, allez chercher Lexia ! Et que les plus jeunes retournent dans leurs chambres ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se hâta d'aller vérifier l'origine de toute cette agitation. Oh, bien sûr, elle le savait. Elle ne le savait que trop bien, hélas. Sans frapper, elle entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Comme elle s'y attendait, cette dernière était encore en proie à ses terribles terreurs nocturnes. Elle était en sueur, pleurait et s'agitait comme une diablesse, la panique et la peur marqué sur le visage. Elle cria encore plus fort, se débattant avec un ennemi invisible. Ginny referma la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas exposer son amie aux yeux des autres. Elle s'empressa de la rejoindre et tenta de la calmer en lui prenant la main.

« Hermione ! Réveille-toi, Hermione ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Mais rien à faire, la pauvre était prisonnière de son cauchemar. Elle la secoua doucement, lui parlait, la suppliant de se réveiller, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. La porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant Lexia dans une simple robe de chambre, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration incertaine. Après rapide analyse de la situation, le jeune professeur referma aussitôt derrière elle puis, d'une enjambé hors du commun, se retrouva sur le lit à son tour.

« Est-elle dans cet état depuis longtemps ? »

« Je l'ignore ! Son cri nous a réveillé alors je me suis précipitée ici en demandant à ce que l'on vienne te chercher. »

« Je vois. »

Ne se préoccupant pas de la présence de Ginny, elle redressa rapidement Hermione et se glissa derrière elle. Fermement, tout en veillant à ne pas la blesser, elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps, secoué de tout part par des spasmes. Elle la berça calmement, ne cessant de lui parler tout bas. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle lui frottait tendrement le bras. Ginny fut alors témoin de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, était-ce même possible ? Là, sous sa paume de main, la magie de la jeune McGonagall se manifesta. C'était une petite masse volatile et légère, de couleur claire, un bleu presque blanc qui, lentement, se propageait sous la peau de son amie. Tranquillement, l'agitation d'Hermione se calma. Son corps s'arrêta de trembler, sa respiration était moins saccader et bientôt, elle ne pleurait plus. Lexia continuait néanmoins de la bercer, la gardant en toute sécurité dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne disent un mot. La préfère était calme, la respiration lente et profonde. Son sommeil était serein à nouveau. Sans geste brusque, Lexia la recoucha, essuyant ses larmes séchées avant de remonter les draps. Elle s'assura que tout soit en ordre avant d'adresser un signe de la tête vers la porte, indiquant à Ginny qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner se coucher. Elles quittèrent donc la chambre mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le professeur leva tranquillement la main.

« Pas de question ce soir, Miss Weasley. Il se fait tard, nous avons besoin de repos. Le reste devra attendre. Hermione devrait avoir le sommeil tranquille à présent mais je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain matin, au cas où. »

« Bien. Bonne nuit, professeur. »

La brune acquiesça et regarda la rouquine regagner sa chambre. Elle soupira doucement, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la porte de celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Sans un bruit, elle revêtit son apparence de louve et se coucha à l'entrée. La tête posée sur ses pattes croisées, elle ferma les yeux, priant Merlin pour que les cauchemars d'Hermione cessent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Poudlard était en fête, Noël étant la période idéal pour se détendre et se divertir. Minerva savait bien que les élèves avaient besoin d'évasion, de s'amuser. Une soirée fut organisée juste avant le début des vacances. Ce soir était donc le grand soir, tout devrait être prêt. Alors que la plupart des étudiants se préparaient, les membres du corps enseignant s'occupaient de la décoration. En cuisine, les elfes s'agitaient dans tout les sens pour que le buffet soit prêt à temps. Dans la Grande Salle, lieu de réception, le professeur Flitwick s'attelait à embellir l'imposant sapin qu'Hagrid avait prit soin d'apporter. Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, la vénérable directrice supervisait d'un œil attentif. Tout les moindres petits détails passaient sous ses yeux inquisiteurs. Quelque chose dans son champ de vision périphérique, attira alors son attention. A la table des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était électrique. Ron et Hermione se disputaient pour la énième fois tandis que ce pauvre Harry tentait de calmer leurs hardeurs, inconscient d'être encore au centre de toute l'attention. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire cette fois-ci ?

« Quelle partie de ma phrase ne comprends-tu pas quand je dis "Non, je ne veux pas aller à ce bal avec toi" ?! »

« Allez Hermione ! »

« J'ai dis non. »

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

Ne voulant pas se donner encore plus en spectacle, la jeune femme referma son livre, qu'elle finirait de lire dans en endroit beaucoup plus calme, loin du pot de colle qu'était Ron, et se leva. Cependant, son assaillant n'en avait pas encore terminé, il était bien déterminé à avoir une cavalière. Il lui barra la route, forçant leur confrontation, une fois de plus.

« Je propose d'être ton partenaire, comment peux-tu refuser alors que personne d'autre ne te le demandera ? »

Minerva ferma les yeux, il n'apprendra donc jamais. Harry, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, soupira en s'éloignant. Il se rassit avec Ginny, qui roula des yeux, son frère était un idiot. La préfète, elle, était soudainement muette, le corps se raidissant peu à peu.

« Je te demande pardon ? », articula-t-elle lentement, le ton menaçant.

Un peu intimidé par ce changement d'humeur, le jeune homme pâlit mais ne bougea pas d'un poil pour autant. Prit alors de courage, ou simplement sot, il se ressaisit et renchérit de plus belle.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, personne ne s'est encore vanté d'avoir invité la grande Hermione Granger ! Pas étonnant avec un aussi mauvais caractère. Tu n'as pas de cavalier mais tu es bien trop bornée pour l'admettre. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Emprise de colère, elle jeta violemment son livre sur la table qui, avec l'impact, provoqua un grand vacarme.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et d'ailleurs, si personne ne s'est encore "vanté" comme tu le dis si bien, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai décliné les offres ! »

« Quelles offres ? Je n'ai vu personne se présenter à toi ! »

« Parce que tu m'espionnes en plus ?! Tu n'es qu'un idiot et un aveugle ! »

Alors que la tension montait d'un cran supplémentaire, Minerva, prête à intervenir, senti une présence à ses cotés.

« Assez ! »

Au son de cette voix autoritaire, toute l'attention se tourna alors dans sa direction ou du moins, sur la personne apparue sur sa gauche. Lexia se tenait droite comme un "i", les bras croisés, son regard désapprobateur planant dangereusement sur les deux fauteurs de trouble. Hermione soupira et regrettait déjà d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Satisfaite de ce timing, la directrice croisa les mains sur sa robe, établissant un contact visuel avec la jeune femme.

« Je vous laisse la responsabilité de tout ce remue-ménage, Professeur McGonagall. »

Lexia connaissait bien ce regard, la directrice montrait clairement ce qu'elle attendait de sa part. Elle acquiesça donc.

« Bien sûr Professeur. »

Elle retourna son attention sur ses deux étudiants avant de marcher en leur direction.

« Vous deux, venez avec moi. »

Lançant un regard noir vers Ron, Hermione ramassa son livre, lui en donnant un grand coup sur le bras avant de suivre la jeune femme.

« Aïe ! »

Ce dernier gémit en se frottant vigoureusement la zone d'impact, l'air consterné.

« Plus vite que ça, Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Mais elle m'a frappé ! », s'indigna-t-il avant de suivre le pas.

Enfin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Lexia se retourna vers eux.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous êtes encore dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ce qui veux dire que votre comportement se doit d'être exemplaire. Vous donnez ainsi en spectacle et devant la Directrice par la même occasion, avez-vous donc perdu l'esprit ? »

« C'est de sa faute ! »

« Ma faute ?! Excuse-moi mais ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute si tu ne comprends pas quand je dis "Non" ! »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

« Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute la soirée quand même ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le serais ! »

Le jeune homme monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Avec qui la passeras-tu alors ?! »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Les deux Gryffondor se battaient avec ardeur mais le pauvre lion faisait peine à voir devant l'agressivité de la lionne. Elle était prête à lui bondir dessus mais Lexia s'interposa entre eux pour calmer la tension.

« Un peu de tenu par Merlin ! N'avez-vous pas honte de vous chamailler ainsi comme des enfants ? Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d'attitude ce soir alors reprenez-vous ! »

Hermione croisa les bras, fusillant l'idiot qui se cachait, tel un petit garçon, derrière leur professeur.

« Êtes-vous calme à présent ? Bien. Mettons les choses au clair maintenant. Ce n'est pas Lexia mais votre professeur et directrice de maison qui vous parle alors écoutez bien. Peu importe la raison de vos disputes, j'exige que vous régliez vos comptes ailleurs que devant vos camarades. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction du rouquin, qui déglutit sous son regard implacable.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Laissez donc Miss Granger respirer un peu, voulez-vous ? C'est dans son droit de ne pas vouloir vous accompagner et vous n'avez rien à exiger de sa part. A 19 ans, je pense qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se gérer seule. »

Puis vers Hermione.

« Quant à vous ma chère, même si je comprends votre perte de patience, cela n'excuse rien. Je ne suis pas aveugle et encore moins sourde. Je sais qui à pousser l'autre à bout et en répondant à ses provocations, vous êtes aussi fautive que lui. »

Cette dernière se ramollit faiblement dans sa posture défensive.

« Votre attitude mérite une sanction, je vous retire donc 10 points chacun. Plus une retenue pour vous, Monsieur Weasley. », fini-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Pour plusieurs raison. Mettre Hermione dans l'embarras de la sorte, l'humilier en insinuant qu'elle n'est pas assez convenable pour être invitée par un autre, un comportement tout à fait inacceptable que je n'apprécie guère ! J'écrirais à Molly à propos de cet incident, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Estimez-vous heureux que ce soit moi et pas notre Directrice qui vous remonte les bretelles. »

Lexia fronça des sourcils, clairement déçue par son comportement. Bien sûr qu'elle défendrait la préfète-en-chef, c'était son devoir à bien des égards mais le faire sans laisser ses sentiments personnels empiéter, restez impartiale, était assez difficile. Malgré tout, il le faudrait bien. Faire la morale à ses élèves faisait aussi partie du métier, la partie la moins appréciable certes, mais parfois nécessaire. Elle soupira silencieusement, les mains jointent dans le dos.

« J'ignore si c'est de la maladresse mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est certainement pas cette façon que l'on invite une femme. Le refus est un droit, Ronald, pas une option. Blessée Hermione en s'attaquant directement à sa confiance en sois, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'accepter d'être ta cavalière sous peine de n'avoir personne et insinuer en plus de cela, que c'est honteux, ce n'est pas digne d'un homme. »

Il pâlit soudainement, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de ses actes et paroles.

« Vos avis peuvent diverger et conduire à une mésentente mais il y a des limites. Vous êtes encore des étudiants encadrés par des règles de civilité et de bonne conduite, je n'accepterais pas la moindre méchanceté ou remarque désobligeante visant à blesser l'autre. Je ne veux plus entendre la moindre plainte à ce sujet, que ce soit par un professeur ou par vos camarades. C'est la dernière fois que cet incident se produit, est-ce clair ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Monsieur Weasley, nous conviendrons d'une heure de retenue après les vacances. J'ose espérer qu'à votre retour, vous ailliez eu le loisir de réfléchir sérieusement sur votre attitude plus que décevante. Il vas sans dire également, que vous adressiez une lettre d'excuse à votre camarade pour le manque cruelle de savoir vivre dont vous venez de faire preuve. Vous avez 3 jours pour la lui faire parvenir. »

« Oui Professeur … », marmonna-t-il en la fuyant du regard, rouge de honte.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé, vous êtes libre de retourner à vos occupations. »

Les deux étudiants s'éloignèrent en gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre eux. Ronald en traînant les pieds, le poids du monde sur les épaules, grommelant et Hermione, son livre contre la poitrine, le fixant avec des yeux pleins de reproches.

« D'abord la directrice et maintenant, la fille. T'as lancé quel genre de sortilège pour être la chouchoute des McGonagall ? »

« Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Sans un mot de plus, ni même un regard, la préfète le devança, prenant le chemin de leur salle commune. De son coté, Lexia avait quitté son manteau de sévérité pour retrouver son naturel décontracté. L'air pensive, ses yeux fixait un point quelconque.

« Ai-je convenablement remplis mon rôle … »

Elle tourna alors son attention à quelques mètres de là, au pied d'une colonne.

« Madame la Directrice ? »

Un chat tigré apparu alors, quittant sa cachette et se déhanchant avec paraisse vers elle. Il se métamorphosa brusquement, Minerva lui faisant désormais face. La vieille femme avait les mains jointes et une expression indéchiffrable, laissant la jeune femme dans le doute. Finalement, il ne lui fallut pas attendre trop longtemps pour voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Tout comme la femme qui le portait, ce sourire était discret, presque humble et cela suffisait amplement.

« Il faut savoir se montrer ferme mais toujours juste. Tu es encore jeune et pourtant, ton apprentissage sous la tutelle de Madame Maxime porte déjà ses fruits. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune McGonagall de se montrer humble. Elle enroula le bras de Minerva autour du sien et la guida tranquillement à travers les longs couloirs de l'école.

« Je ne fais que reproduire ce que j'ai appris en te regardant faire, à peu de chose près, mais je sais qu'il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour devenir le professeur que je désire vraiment être. »

Cette phrase amusa la vieille femme et piqua sa curiosité.

« Ah oui ? Et quel genre de professeur aimerais-tu être ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer. Un professeur moderne peut-être ? Être proche de mes élèves, amicale et accessible, tout en veillant à rester la figure autoritaire. Mettre en place des limites à ne pas franchir et instaurer le respect mutuel. J'ai bien conscience que c'est un paris audacieux, surtout avec des adolescents. A cet âge, défier l'autorité est une tentation irrésistible mais si chacun reste à sa place, sans dépasser les limites fixées, ça pourrait fonctionner. »

Minerva lui tapota gentiment le bras.

« Voilà un travail bien fastidieux. »

La jeune femme grimaça un peu.

« Trouver un juste milieu est encore délicat. Mes années à Beauxbâtons m'ont apprises certaines choses cependant. Je ne laisserais plus jamais une vélane se prendre d'affection pour moi à nouveau ! »

Cette remarque les faisait rire mais ce fut de courte durée. L'horloge sonna brusquement, leur indiquant qu'il était l'heure de se préparer.

« Déjà 18h ? Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la Grande Salle, màmag. »

Minerva, cependant, avait d'autres projets en tête. Elle interrogea la jeune femme sur sa tenue vestimentaire de ce soir.

« Oh c'est vrai, j'allais oublier. A ce sujet, ton œil expert me serait d'une grande aide … »

\- x -

Dans les dortoirs, tous étaient en effervescence. Les garçons enfilaient les derniers éléments de leur costume tandis que les filles se pomponnaient dans la salle de bain. Déjà prête depuis longtemps, Ginny faisait le pied de grue devant la chambre d'Hermione, qui ne voulait pas en sortir et ce, depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

« Hermione, s'il-te-plaît », gémit-elle. « Mon frère est un idiot, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser gâcher notre soirée ?! Tu m'as promis de venir ! »

Mais aucune réaction de l'autre coté de la porte. La cadette Weasley n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot, elle disposait encore d'un argument de choix qu'elle comptait bien utiliser. Avec nonchalance, elle s'adossa contre le bois, les bras croisées.

« Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Je suis sûre que tu saura t'occuper sans problème, en restant ici toute seule, dans ton coin, pendant qu'Harry et moi allons nous amuser et danser … D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, est-ce que je t'ai dis ce qu'il a oser faire cet après-midi ? Non ? Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! Monsieur Potter s'est réservé une danse avec le professeur McGonagall et elle a dit oui en plus ! »

La réaction fut instantanée. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Hermione la tira à l'intérieur avant de refermer tout aussi sec. Elle se retourna alors vers elle, l'air consterné.

« Il a fait quoi ?! »

La rouquine sourit innocemment, fuyant le contact visuel et se tortillant légèrement sur place.

« Je veux dire, maman McGonagall hein, pas Lexia. »

La préfète-en-chef, blasée de s'être fait berner de la sorte, lui donna un regard menaçant.

« Ginny. »

L'avertissement dans sa voix ne l'effrayait nullement. Hors de question de se faire jeter dehors après avoir eu autant de mal à entrer. Elle se précipita sur son amie, lui attrapa les mains et la supplia une dernière fois.

« Viens t'amuser, je t'en pris. Tu en as besoin, tout autant que nous. Si Harry peut danser avec notre directrice, qui n'en reste pas moins un professeur, pourquoi pas toi ? »

Hermione soupira avec désespoir.

« Lexia ne voudra jamais danser avec moi, il y aura bien trop d'yeux indiscrets autour de nous pour qu'elle prenne le risque de nous exposer. Surtout pas devant la directrice ! »

Il y avait dans sa voix, de la tristesse accompagnée d'une déception flagrante. Consciente que son amie avait besoin de parler, de se confier, elle la guida vers le lit, où elle s'assirent toute deux. Lui serrant gentiment les mains, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle est simplement prudente. C'est dans votre intérêt de rester cachées, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Je le sais bien ! C'est la première chose que je lui ai dit après notre baiser : _Restons discrètes_. Il faut croire que je suis incapable de suivre mes propres directives … »

« Tu es vraiment amoureuse. »

Cette affirmation, si soudaine, venait de lui clouer le bec. Ginny la fixait droit dans les yeux, il n'y avait aucun jugement, aucune trace de dégoût quelconque.

« Oui ... » se surprit-elle à répondre, d'une petite voix tremblante. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait avoué à quelqu'un d'autre, de vive voix.

« Il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose d'inexplicable. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte mais je le vois parfaitement aujourd'hui. Depuis notre première rencontre, une force invisible nous pousse continuellement l'une vers l'autre. »

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Lexia. Un souvenir qu'elle s'empressa de partager, le regard perdu dans le lointain. C'était dans la bibliothèque, quelques jours après la cérémonie de répartition. Elle y avait trouvé refuge après une journée difficile, s'attelant à ses devoirs pour oublier qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui passer le reste du temps. L'intègrement était difficile, surtout quand on vous pointe du doigt pour un oui ou pour un non. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'une présence se faufilait à pas de loup dans son dos. Elle se leva pour chercher un livre dont elle avait besoin mais se heurta à un obstacle. Un obstacle doux, presque moelleux comme si … Consciente d'avoir le visage à un endroit ou il ne devrait pas être, elle glapit de surprise et recula d'un pas, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Honteuse, elle leva timidement les yeux mais se retrouva rapidement prise au piège dans une vaste mer d'été. Son corps se raidit, elle en ignorait la cause à l'époque. Si seulement elle avait su. La mystérieuse étudiante était non seulement grande mais semblait également plus âgée. Une 6ème ou 7ème année. A en juger par les couleurs qu'arborait sa cravate, c'était une Gryffondor. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, attachés de moitié avec soins, le reste lui coulant sur les épaules. Elle se tenait là, les mains dans le dos, avec un petit sourire désolé. Un sourire qu'Hermione n'était pas prête d'oublier.

« J'étais complètement hypnotisée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. » ria-t-elle légèrement, sitôt rejointe par son amie. Lexia ne tarda pas à se présenter, indiquant qu'elle était la préfète-en-chef et une étudiante de sa maison. Elle lui dévoila également la raison de sa présence, avouant l'avoir observée de loin et être là si elle ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. A partir de cet instant, Hermione avait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps en sa compagnie même après son départ de Poudlard. Elle découvrait peu à peu sa personnalité, son histoire, ses rêves, ses peurs, ses envies, ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas. Mais aussi sa soif de connaissance, son intelligence, son sens du devoir, sa loyauté, ses valeurs, son amour étrange pour la viande saignante et par dessus tout, sa fascination pour le monde des moldus. Et plus elle en découvrait à son sujet, plus son attachement grandissait.

« Après son départ, je me suis senti un peu seule. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, recevoir de ses nouvelles. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il s'agisse d'un béguin ! Et je commençais vraiment à me faire à son absence physique … Jusqu'au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Quand je l'ai vue entrer discrètement derrière les étudiantes de Beauxbâton, mon cœur s'est mit à battre comme un fou. Il battait si fort, que s'en était douloureux. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine à tout instant. J'étais si heureuse de la voir, de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps en sa compagnie. Mon béguin de première année faisait pâle figure à coté de ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Seulement, Lexia était déjà devenue une femme et moi … je n'avais que 15 ans. Qu'étais-je donc à ses yeux à présent ? Etais-je toujours une enfant, une jeune adolescente ou me considérait-elle déjà comme une femme grandissante … ? Je n'en savais absolument rien, son comportement était le même et je ne pouvais décemment pas le lui demander. A la fin de l'année, nous nous sommes quittées sur le quai de la gare. Je sentais son inquiétude, je la voyais dans ses yeux. Nous savions toutes les deux que le pire était à venir. Elle m'a embrasser la joue en me disant de faire attention à moi avant de disparaître de ma vie, une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai plus reçu la moindre lettre après cela - et je comprends pourquoi aujourd'hui - alors j'ai mis mes sentiments de cotés et je me suis fais une raison. Les mois sont passés, la guerre à éclatée et même si nous nous battions pour survivre, mes pensées finissaient toujours par revenir vers elle, surtout la nuit, quand tout était calme. Je me demandais sans cesse si elle était encore en vie, je m'imaginais toujours le pire et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai prié. Prié pour sa sécurité, pour la nôtre. Prié pour avoir le courage et la force de sortir vivante de cette guerre. Prié pour avoir la chance de dire à Lexia ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de lui exposer mes sentiments que je ne parvenais plus à contenir. J'ai pourtant essayé de les ignorer, de les garder enfermés au plus profond de mon cœur en me persuadant qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, se remémorant une scène qui hantait encore ses nuits.

« Ron et moi avons partagé un baiser, mon premier baiser, après avoir pensé notre vie terminée. Tout c'est passé tellement vite, je n'ai pas réalisé ce que nous faisions. Je pensais à elle, à un moment pareil. Il m'embrassait et, inconsciemment, ce sont les lèvres de Lexia collées sur les miennes que j'imaginais. Je me suis laissée emporter par toute cette frustration bouillonnante, contenue à l'intérieure de moi depuis toutes ses années, et je me suis littéralement consumer. C'était un baiser passionné, désespéré, plein de colère, de désir et d'amour mais ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait mise dans cet état. Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait, je me sentais si honteuse. J'avais l'impression de les avoir trahis tout les deux. Je me souviens lui avoir bafouillé des excuses avant de m'enfuir. A la fin de la bataille, je suis partie à la recherche de Lexia. Je devais la trouver, j'avais besoin d'elle comme jamais auparavant. Quand je l'ai aperçu gisant sur le sol, à moitié coincée sous un énorme bloc de pierre, mon monde s'est écroulé. J'ai crié son nom en me jetant sur elle mais elle ne bougeait pas. Je l'ai dégagée de là aussi vite que j'ai pu. Son visage était ensanglanté, une plaie béante sur l'œil gauche. Son épaule, complètement déchiquetée, comme si quelque chose lui avait littéralement enfoncée ses griffes dans la chair. Il y avait tellement de sang, il y en avait partout, c'était horrible. Les os de sa jambe étaient tous brisé, il y en a même un qui lui avait transpercer la peau. J'ai senti la panique monter, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, à penser. J'étais malade, j'avais l'impression qu'une main m'écrasait la poitrine. J'étais là, assise à coté de son corps que je croyais sans vie. Je pensais que tout était perdu, que je l'avais perdue, sans avoir l'opportunité de lui dire que, peut-être, j'en étais amoureuse. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et … Je n'arrivais pas y croire … Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle m'avait quittée de cette façon. Et puis, j'ai senti une faible pression autour de ma taille. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle respirait encore, et que ses bras étaient autour de moi, je l'ai serrer, de toute mes forces. Je me suis mise à pleurer, à répéter son nom comme une hystérique. J'étais loin d'imaginer que cet épisode serait le tournant majeur de notre relation. »

Elle sourit faiblement, quelques larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. En le laissant croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous, j'ai blessé Ron alors que dans mon cœur, je ne cesse de désirer Lexia. »

Ginny senti son cœur se serrer.

« Oh Hermione … Ron est un grand garçon, il s'en remettra. La façon dont tu parles de tes sentiments pour Lexia est incroyable tu sais ? L'amour que tu lui portes se ressent dans chacun de tes mots, de tes gestes, de tes regards. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je t'écoute me compter votre histoire depuis tout à l'heure et je peux t'assurer, que je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi touchant et bouleversant à la fois. Tu ne peux pas le voir mais crois-moi, tes yeux scintillent tellement que j'ai du mal à te regarder. »

Cette remarque redonnait le sourire à Hermione et elle s'en félicitait.

« Peu importe ce que les autres pensent de votre relation, ils ne peuvent pas t'interdire de l'aimer. Elle est notre professeur, c'est vrai, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Ce soir, c'est ta chance. Je te l'ai dis, en invitant la directrice à danser, Harry t'ouvre la voie. Tu pourras inviter Lexia à ton tour. Je suis sûr que personne ne fera attention à vous. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

La préfète souriait plus largement, essuyant ses larmes. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, la remerciant d'être là et ne pas la juger. Cette dernière lui frotta gentiment le dos, se retenant de pleurer à son tour, lui soutenant que c'était son rôle et la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

« Allez, fini les pleurs ! C'est l'heure d'enfiler ta tenue de bal, tu vas être à couper le souffle »

Elle se leva alors et ouvrit la porte, derrière laquelle se cachait Luna. Celle-ci la regardait avec de grand yeux.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« C'est dans la poche ! », s'exclama la rouquine, lui frappant dans la main avec énergie, avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« C'est une conspiration ! », protesta Hermione, l'air faussement indigné.

« Tu nous remercieras plus tard. Maintenant, enlève-moi tout ça ! »

Sans avertissement, elle se jeta sur la brune et souleva sa chemise sans ménagement. Celle-ci, surprise, et même choquée, poussa un cri particulièrement aiguë.

« Ginevra Weasley ! »

« Shhh, pas si fort ! Mon frère est tellement bête, qu'il serait bien capable d'être jaloux que tu cris mon nom et pas le sien. T'imagines la scène qu'il nous ferait ? Je ne veux pas qu'Harry se m'éprenne sur la situation et d'ailleurs, nous savons toute les deux par qui tu préférerais être déshabillée. Et ce n'est certainement pas le mien que tu hurlerais !

Hermione rougit furieusement, très embarrassée par cette insinuation et par son imagination un peu trop créative. Ce sera mentir, que de nier qu'elle n'en avait pas déjà rêvé au moins une fois. Dernièrement, son sommeil était de courte durée. Elle se réveillait souvent avec le corps en feu, lui réclamant un peu d'attention. Dans ses veines, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour, incitant son cœur à tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine qui, par sa respiration haletante, se soulevait avec frénésie. Sa peau, parfois nappée d'une fine couche de sueur, était aussi chaude que de la braise et frissonnait agréablement au moindre contact délicat. L'emprunte de son rêve, encore fraîchement encré dans son esprit, était un véritable tourment pour ses sens. L'illusion d'une silhouette, la sensation agréable de mèches brunes lui chatouillant la joue, la mélodie enchanteresse d'un rire tranquille au creux de son oreille, la douceur d'une paire de lèvres contre sa peau, de ses caresses, de ses mots tendres soufflés tout bas. Puis tout s'emballe dans sa tête, lui donnant le vertige. Des envies inassouvies, la chaleur de sa peau, l'écho de leur gémissements, de leur respiration lourde et haletante. De cette cadence infernal, de la tension grandissante et cette chaleur délicieuse dans le creux des reins, qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Leur mains se cherchant dans l'ivresse du moment, avant de ne faire plus qu'une. Puis viens la jaillissante délivrance, cet instant de satisfaction, de bonheur de totale avant l'épuisement. Le fantôme de la passion planait encore sur elle, farouche et imperceptible amant. Il l'a hantait, l'a tentait, presque toute les nuit. Elle avait beau vouloir lui résister, il savait se montrer persuasif. Là, caché au plus profond de son âme, il y trouvait sa faiblesse. La tentation, fidèle amie, avait un visage et une voix mais surtout, elle avait un nom. Brûlée soit sa langue si elle osait le prononcer. Perdue dans ses pensées les moins inavouables, la jeune femme gémit faiblement. Alerter, Ginny claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe aux pays de tes fantasmes mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, nous allons finir par être en retard. »

Susciter sa mémoire de cette façon, n'était pas une idée des plus brillantes. Granger avait la chair de poule, la sensibilité à fleur de peau. Elle se déshabilla néanmoins, aussi vite que possible. Ginny attrapa sa robe et une trousse de maquillage.

Dans la salle commune, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, se demandant si sa compagne avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de se joindre à eux. Il avait bien du mal à rester en place, retouchant son costume plusieurs fois : redressement de nœud papillon par-ci, vérification des boutons de manchettes par-là. L'heure tournait et bientôt, il se retrouva seul à attendre. Ron, persuadé que leur amie ne viendrait pas, ne se donna pas la peine de lui tenir compagnie, encore contrarié. Il soupira, faisant les cent pas. Soudain, Ginny et Luna passèrent la porte menant à l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il leva les yeux vers elles, soulagé de les voir.

« Alors ? » dit-il avec hésitation.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, le laissant alors sans voix. Hermione se montra dans une somptueuse robe, d'un bleu étincelant. Cette couleur n'était pas anodine, lui rappelant même les yeux d'un certain professeur de Métamorphose. Il était hébété, suivant du regard les trois jeunes femmes qui descendaient les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Enfin à sa hauteur, la préfète-en-chef lui laissa le loisir d'inspecter sa tenue.

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tu es … » commença-t-il alors, cherchant les mots juste pour décrire une telle vision.

Simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, ondulant naturellement sur ses épaules nues. Elle ne portait que très peu de maquillage, juste une légère couche de fond de teint accompagné d'un rien de crayon pour faire ressortir ses yeux de biches. Que dire de cette robe ? Une merveille. Elle épousait ses formes à la perfection, de la poitrine au bas du ventre, avant de se terminer en longue vagues de tissu, finement pailletées.

« Tu es absolument divine, 'mione. »

Il sourit doucement, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, avant de leur donner une pression rassurante.

« Le professeur McGonagall n'aura d'yeux que pour toi, même si tu n'as pas réellement besoin d'être habillée de cette façon pour captiver son attention. »

Cette plaisanterie allégea grandement l'appréhension de la jeune femme.

« Allons-y maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça. Ginny accepta le bras tendu de son cavalier tandis que Luna enroula celui d'Hermione autour du sien. Ils quittèrent la pièce et arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle, la préfète se sentait toute chose, un mélange entre excitation et appréhension. Et plus ils s'en approchaient, plus elle ralentissait, la nervosité lui nouant l'estomac. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ses sentiments, à se comporter comme l'amie qu'elle était encore aux yeux des autres ? Comment masquer son attirance flagrante en sachant que ce soir, si Lexia acceptait de lui accorder une danse, elle en serait plus proche ? Beaucoup plus qu'elles ne s'étaient autorisées à être en publique. Jusqu'à maintenant, elles avaient pris soin de garder une certaine distance de sécurité, hormis quelques contacts physique anodins. Rien qui ne laisserait à penser que leur amitié, ce lien si fusionnel qu'elles avaient entretenu au fil des années, s'était lentement transformé pour devenir le début de ce qu'elle espérait être, une belle histoire d'amour. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les réactions naturelles de son corps, il répondait toujours favorablement aux suscitations de la jeune femme. Un simple sourire, un simple regard, suffisait à mettre son cœur en émoi. Cette soirée risquait fort d'être plus éprouvante que prévue. Une pointe de panique lui secoua les entrailles. Et si elle ne la trouvait pas assez jolie ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas la robe ? Le bleu était peut-être trop voyant ? Et si quelqu'un faisait le rapprochement ? S'était-elle montrer trop audacieuse en choisissant cette couleur ? Avait-elle choisi la bonne coiffure ? Et son maquillage, était-ce trop ou justement, pas assez ? Perdue dans son flot interminable de pensées, elle était inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle jusqu'à sentir une légère pression sur son bras. Elle cligna des yeux, reconnectée à la réalité, et remarqua plusieurs choses. La première, elle était dans la Grande Salle. La deuxième, tout les regards étaient sur elle. Et chose plus importante encore, elle aperçu Luna sur la gauche, qui souriait en lui faisait un petit signe de main, puis Ginny et Harry qui lui souriaient également. Luna … Mais … n'était-elle pas à son bras ? Pourtant, elle sentait la chaleur distinctive d'une peau sous sa main mais si ce n'était pas Luna, alors qui … ? La réalisation l'a frappa alors, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Son cœur accéléra progressivement, jusqu'à battre furieusement. Ce frisson soudain qui lui parcourait la peau, elle le connaissait. Elle inspira profondément et, calmement, presque timidement, tourna la tête pour découvrir ce qu'elle redoutait mais espérait tant. Et ce qu'elle découvrit, la laissa sans voix. Elle était au bras d'une jolie brune. Lexia, dans toute sa splendeur, était à couper le souffle. Elle portait une longue et fine robe de soie blanche, ne tenant sur sa peau que par un peu de dentelle au niveau de l'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient attachés très simplement, quelques mèches légèrement ondulées tombant sur celle restée nue. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage mais ce qui interpella le plus Hermione, était ses cicatrices apparentes. Celle sur l'œil était plus fine et plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. Celles sur son épaule témoignaient encore de la violence de leur apparition. Leur forme et l'espacement entre chacune d'elles, ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de leur auteur, une bête avide de chair.

Remarquant son regard insistant, la jeune femme lui sourit doucement.

« Plutôt impressionnant, je sais. »

Enfin maîtresse de ses émotions, la préfète-en-chef délaissa cette peau meurtrie pour regarder la brune dans les yeux.

« Est-ce encore douloureux ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste … assez laid je suppose. » dit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle en sourit un peu, secouant la tête. Il y a bien un mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire la jeune enseignante en ce moment, et ce n'était pas celui-ci. Ce ne le serait probablement jamais. Aussi naturellement que possible, elle la complimenta, détournant le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de rougir.

« Tu es … très séduisante. » lui glissa-t-elle tout bas, l'air de rien, certaine qu'elle serait la seule à l'entendre.

Lexia parut surprise mais très agréablement surprise, qu'Hermione choisisse ce terme en particulier. Elle se sentit rougir, un sourire satisfait se glissant avec paresse sur ses lèvres.

« Vile flatteuse. » répondit-elle alors, amusée. « Je te retourne le compliment ma chère. Tu es sublime dans cette robe. » fini-t-elle, plus sérieuse. « D'ailleurs … Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour toi. »

Et c'était peu dire, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire appréciateur. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, soudainement gênée d'être au centre de toute leur attention. Certain garçon s'attardaient même un peu trop à son goût. Elle se surprit à se blottir d'avantage contre la jeune femme, cherchant inconsciemment le réconfort de son contact. Celle-ci le remarqua et la laissa volontiers faire.

« Tu es radieuse, Hermione. Il faudrait être aveugle ou de très mauvaise foi pour oser prétendre le contraire. Alors fais-moi plaisir, cesse donc de te remettre en question à tout bout de champ. Ai confiance en toi, en ta féminité. A moins que … »

Lexia réalisa soudain quelque chose et en rit légèrement par la suite, ce qui intrigua la brune à son bras.

« Quoi ? »

Elle le lui caressa discrètement avec son pouce, chuchotant soudainement.

« Je t'expliquerais tout, plus tard. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu idéal. Il y a bien trop d'yeux et d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

La préfète, bien qu'intriguée par ce mystère soudain, ne posa pas plus de question.

« Hermione ?! »

Elle sursauta légèrement, alertée par cette voix désagréablement aiguë par la surprise. Il ne manquait plus que ça …

« Oui, Ronald ? » soupira-t-elle en le voyant arrivé.

Son air hébété était inestimable, lui arrachant même un sourire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ? Comment … ? Pourquoi … ? »

Il n'en revenait pas, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel une carpe hors de l'eau. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était au bras d'une autre femme, ce qui le surprit d'autant plus en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Professeur McGonagall ?! »

« Oui, Monsieur Weasley ? Vous semblez surprit. N'avez-vous donc jamais vu une femme en robe de soirée ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Il se reprit alors.

« Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste que … Vous êtes vachement belle dans la vôtre. » dit-il avec un sourire bête et béa.

« Je vous remercie. »

Hermione roula des yeux. Oui, elle l'était. Surtout qu'elle n'en portait qu'à de très rares occasions, préférant des tenues plus décontractées, dans lesquelles elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Voyant son air moqueur, il reporta son attention sur elle.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Ah oui ? Avec qui vas-tu danser alors ? »

Lexia soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin Ronald ! Dis lui simplement qu'elle est ravissante et invite là donc au lieu de chercher à la provoquer. Ce que tu peux être maladroit. »

Il rougit comme un diable, faisant rire les élèves autour alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard interrogateur et surpris.

« Entre amis. » lui souffla-t-elle tranquillement.

« Très bien … mais si tu essaies quoique ce soit, je te tord le cou. »

La menace était sans équivoque. Il acquiesça vivement, se décidant enfin à la couvrir de compliments. Elle les accepta, bien sûr, et le remercia. Lexia avait raison, il était son ami malgré tout. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour le rester mais au fond, elle sentait bien qu'il avait du mal à lâcher prise. Ils se disputaient sans cesse parce qu'il était maladroit et insistant, une façon pour lui d'attirer son attention et de la garder.

Au loin, Minerva attira l'attention de sa nièce d'un signe de tête. Celle-ci comprit le message et libéra Hermione.

« Je dois retourner aux cotés des autres enseignants. A plus tard. »

Avec un dernier sourire et une légère pression sur sa main, la brune quitta les deux étudiants et prit place aux cotés de la Directrice. Celle-ci leva les bras.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-elle d'une voix haute et clair.

L'agitation de la salle se calma soudain, toute l'attention portée sur elle.

« L'année … fut difficile et je sais, que la guerre est encore dans l'esprit de chacun. Que notre école, même reconstruite, restera pour beaucoup, le lieu d'une terrible bataille. Une bataille dans laquelle nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers et Poudlard gardera pour toujours, la mémoire de ceux tombés au combat. Mais la guerre est à présent derrière nous et des jours plus clément se profilent à l'horizon. Dans quelques jours, une nouvelle année débutera et avec elle, la promesse d'un avenir meilleurs. Ce soir, nous célébrons la venue de cette nouvelle ère de paix. »

La foule applaudit son discours avec hardeur. Elle les laissa faire quelques instants avant leur demander le silence.

« La rentrée à été fatigante, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Pour vous comme pour nous. Nous avons tous grand besoin de nous détendre et Noël est la période idéale. C'est pourquoi, les professeurs et moi-même, avons décidé d'organiser cette soirée. Je vais maintenant vous rappelez les consignes. Le couvre-feu est fixé à 22h pour les premières à quatrième années, 23h pour les sixième années et minuit pour les dernières années. Les préfets et préfètes de chaque maison sont priés de veiller au respect de ce couvre-feu. D'ici là, vous êtes libres de vous promenez dans l'enceinte du château mais le premier élève prit à manquer au règlement sera sévèrement puni. Un orchestre s'est bénévolement proposé pour nous accompagner tout au long de cette soirée. Je vous demande donc de vous comporter en jeunes personne civilisées, tout étudiants surpris à lancer un sortilège sur leur instruments sera banni de cette salle avec des points en moins et un rapport. »

Elle lança un regard d'avertissement vers ceux qu'elle savait des plus farceurs.

« Autre point important de la soirée. Monsieur Potter, que voici, se montra fort audacieux en m'invitant à danser ce soir. »

La foule se mit à siffler, le mettant un peu dans l'embarras. Il sourit, tout penaud, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Et j'ai dis oui. »

Minerva en sourit, d'un air moqueur, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Elle se risqua même à quelques plaisanteries, faisant rire les étudiants de bon cœur, avant de poursuivre.

« Si certains parmi vous se sentent assez courageux pour inviter un professeur à danser, qu'ils tentent donc leur chance. Mais n'oubliez pas, le respect est un fondement indispensable au bon déroulement de cette soirée. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart de conduite de votre part où vous serez renvoyés de l'école, vous êtes prévenus. Maintenant, mangeons. »

Eut-elle à peine terminée sa phrase, que le buffet apparu sur la grande table du fond. Les étudiants ne se firent pas prier pour l'entamer. Quelques tables rondes étaient disposées ici et là pour leur permettre de manger assis s'ils le désiraient. Minerva se servit un verre et s'installa à une table, suivie par Lexia. N'étant pour l'instant que deux à s'y être assises, elle en profita pour faire un état de la situation.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle doucement. « Miss Granger t'a-t-elle trouvée à son goût ? »

Lexia rougit instantanément, prête à recracher son verre, et s'étouffa. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là ! Elle toussa plusieurs fois et, une fois sa gorge dégagée, s'empressa de regarder la vieille femme.

« M-Màmag ?! »

« Oh je t'en pris. Ne prends pas cet air si surpris. Tu devais bien te douter que j'allais me tenir informée. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, bien trop embarrassée. Minerva prit une gorgée de son verre pour masquer le sourire moqueur qui menaçait d'apparaître. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la malice dans sa voix, pas plus que cette lueur dans son regard.

« Je suppose que cette réaction le confirme. »

« Màmag. »

Lexia gémit faiblement, se cachant le visage comme elle le pouvait, morte de honte. Bien qu'elles aient eu un cœur à cœur ouvert à ce sujet, en parler restait assez maladroit. Elle inspira profondément et affronta le regard du tabby, visiblement d'humeur joueuse.

« Oui … Je pense avoir réussi à la faire tomber sous mon charme. »

« Tu as hérité de la beauté de ta mère et du charme naturel de ton père, comment pourrait-elle résister ? » questionna-t-elle, non sans amusement.

Lexia leva les yeux au plafond, de plus en plus gênée. Minerva lui rappela alors que les femmes de leur famille ont toujours su garder leur vie privée à l'abri et qu'il en allait de même pour elle. La jeune femme le savait bien et lui assura qu'elle ne mettrait pas sa carrière, ni réputation de l'école, en danger. Sa relation avec Hermione resterait secrète jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, il ne restait plus rien du buffet. L'ambiance était joviale et bonne enfant. Les plus courageux s'étaient lancés sur la piste de danse, peu à peu rejoint par d'autres. Harry, fidèle à sa parole, se dirigea vers la directrice pour l'inviter à danser.

« Professeur ? »

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié, Monsieur Potter. On ne fait pas attendre une vieille dame, où sont donc passés vos manières ? »

Il en rit et s'excusa avant de la conduire au milieu de la salle. Il fit signe à Hermione, lui montrant d'un signe de la tête discret, sa cavalière qui discutait avec leur ami Neville, le nouveau professeur de Botanique. Elle déglutit faiblement, rassemblant son courage. Aucune raison de paniquer maintenant, Lexia s'était montrée plutôt calme et détendue à son contact. Elle attendait ce moment depuis le début de cette soirée, tout se passerait bien. Ce n'était qu'une danse, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle se leva et d'un pas assurée, marcha en sa direction. Ron le remarqua et se leva à son tour mais Luna, aussi rapide qu'un chat, lui attrapa la main et le guida à l'autre bout de la salle, s'assurant qu'Hermione ait un peu d'intimité.

« Viens Ron, allons danser ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, perdant la jolie brune de vue. Cette dernière était arrivée à destination et posa sa main sur le bras nue de la jeune femme.

« Professeur McGonagall ? »

Lexia l'avait entendu venir et posa son regard sur elle.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. C'était maintenant ou jamais. _Courage Hermione, tu peux le faire_ , pensa-t-elle alors.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais … »

Elle plongea timidement son regard dans celui de son professeur et se jeta à l'eau.

« Accepteriez-vous … de danser avec moi ? »

Elle en rougit un peu, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Lexia la trouvait absolument craquante, elle avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à se contenir. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et tourna son attention sur Neville.

« Professeur Londubat, veuillez m'excuser mais mes bonnes manières ne me permettent pas de refuser une telle offre. Je vais donc vous abandonner, si vous me le permettez. »

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous retenir. »

Hermione le remercia et se laissa guider à travers la foule dansante. Arrivées au milieu de la piste, l'orchestre annonça une valse lente. La salle fut alors plongée dans une ambiance tamisée. Sentant sa cavalière se crisper, Lexia lui chuchota quelques mots rassurants.

« Tout ira bien, détends-toi. »

Elle posa lentement une main sur sa hanche, l'incitant à se mettre en position. Celle-ci lui donna la main avant de reposer l'autre sur son épaule. L'écart entre leur corps se dissipa, elles étaient à nouveau yeux dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas si différent de ce que tu as appris en quatrième année. Je vais te guider. »

Les derniers couples se mirent en position.

« Prête ? »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, faisant sourire sa partenaire, qui resserra doucement la prise sur sa hanche. La musique démarra au son des violons mais les danseurs attendaient le bon moment. La note marquant le début de cette valse résonna enfin et les corps se mirent alors en mouvement, tournoyant avec une synchronisation parfaite. Bercée par cette musique enchanteresse, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'elle. Lexia guidait ses pas et son corps avec une facilité déconcertante mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle n'avait d'attention que pour ses yeux, qui lui parlaient un langage qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer. La notion du temps lui échappait, son corps flottait avec aisance. Depuis combien de temps dansaient-elle ainsi ? Elle l'ignorait et n'était pas pressée d'y mettre un terme. Ce moment était parfait, il était magique. Elles tournaient, encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis, la musique ralentit, la valse prenait fin. Les derniers gestes étaient exécutés avec lenteur, fidèle au rythme des violons et autres instruments. Enlacés, les corps s'arrêtèrent tandis que jouait la note finale. Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade, incapable de quitter sa partenaire des yeux, qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Lentement, comme attirés l'un vers l'autre, leur visage se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« 'mione. »

Lexia gémit faiblement, avertissant sa compagne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, avant de coller leur front ensemble.

« Je sais. Pas ici. » souffla-t-elle faiblement. Mais par Merlin, elle en mourrait d'envie ! Elle devait s'éloigner, vite. La lumière jaillit de nouveau dans la salle, signant l'arrêt de ce moment intime. Elle recula légèrement et prit quelques instants pour se calmer avant de lui sourire doucement.

« Merci d'avoir accepté cette danse. J'ai passer un agréable moment. »

« Tout le plaisir à été pour moi. »

Avec une dernière pression sur le bras et les yeux pleins de non-dit, Hermione s'éloigna avant de disparaître dans la foule. Lexia soupira avec émoi, le cœur encore sans dessus-dessous, avant de quitter la piste à son tour. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incidents. Les deux femmes, conscientes de ne pas être en mesure de garder leurs hormones sous contrôle, faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas être trop proche l'une de l'autre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron invita Hermione à danser. Lexia, elle, enchaînait les partenaires, très demandée par les élèves. Elle ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux, tellement séduisante dans cette robe. De quoi faire tourner les têtes. Les heures défilaient, la salle se vidait peu à peu. A 23h, il ne restait plus que les 6ème et 7ème années, une poignée d'élève en somme. Dans leur coin, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron et Hermione discutaient calmement lorsque la dernière danse qui clôturerait cette fête fut annoncé. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice entraîna sa partenaire sur la piste de danse. Luna attrapa Hermione et les suivi, la faisant rire mais quelque chose attira son attention. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha vivement de la Directrice et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'expression sur le visage de cette dernière ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais Hermione l'avait reconnu, l'inquiétude. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa camarade et rejoignit les deux femmes, prêtes à quitter la pièce de toute urgence.

« Professeur, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

Minerva tourna la tête vers elle, surprise.

« Oh, Miss Granger. »

Elle hésita un instant, voyant bien que la jeune femme avait comprit que quelque chose était arrivé.

« Suivez-moi. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la marche. Les trois femmes quittèrent la Grande Salle par une porte du fond avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Arrivée devant les portes, Minerva entra et analysait la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Assise dans un des lits, le jeune professeur semblait fatiguée, tenant une poche de glace sur son épaule droite. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa jolie robe, déchirée sur toute la longueur du coté gauche. Inquiète, elle se précipita à ses cotés.

« Lexia mais que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune femme, interpellée, la regarda et soupira doucement.

« Une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers en raccompagnant les 4ème années de Serdaigle dans leur salle commune. Ce n'est rien de grave, je vais bien. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici. »

Son regard tomba alors sur Hermione, qui semblait tout aussi inquiète.

« Ramenez Hermione n'était pas non plus indispensable. Je vais bien. »

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et, du bout de sa baguette, frôla sa jambe nue. La réaction était immédiate, la jeune femme hurla presque de douleur avant de se mordre la langue pour se taire.

« Et je n'ai fais qu'effleurer sa peau. » indiqua l'infirmière en chef.

Hermione et Minerva regardèrent la jeune femme alitée, aussi mécontente l'une que l'autre. Lexia rougit de honte et détourna les yeux.

« Ma jambe est un peu fatiguée voilà tout. »

« Un peu fatiguée ?! » protesta Mme Pomfresh. « Elle est aussi dur que du bois ! J'ai peut-être reconsolidé tes os mais leurs éclats ont gravement endommagés les nerfs et le tissu musculaire. Dois-je te rappeler l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait quand Hermione t'as porté jusqu'à moi ? »

Lexia grogna, le souvenir de cette douleur insoutenable la hantait encore.

« Guérir une blessure aussi profonde demande du temps et du repos. Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, les séquelles pourraient être permanente. Tu dois ménager ta jambe ou tu boiteras pour le restant de tes jours, dans le meilleur des cas. »

« Et dans le pire ? »

La préfète ne voulait pas l'imaginer mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre d'une spécialiste. Mme Pomfresh soupira, hésitant à le lui dire. Elle avait déjà fait part de ses observations à Minerva, celle-ci lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

« Elle pourrait en perdre l'usage. Si les nerfs ne transmettent plus l'information du cerveau vers le muscle, celui-ci perds en souplesse et en masse avant de devenir complètement inutilisable. Il n'existe aucun traitement pour ce type de blessure. Il faut laisser faire le temps. »

Hermione pâlit avant de poser son regard noir sur l'inconsciente, qui venait de détourner les yeux.

« Tu as dansé toute la nuit en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pourrait se passer, as-tu perdu la tête ?! »

L'accusée leva les yeux au ciel, pensive.

« J'aime danser. »

Cette remarque attisa d'autant plus la colère de la lionne, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi décontractée ?!

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?! »

Minerva posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

« Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Lexia use de ce stratagème pour détourner l'attention. Elle distrait son esprit pour oublier la douleur. »

« Sans grand succès, hélas. »

La jeune femme laissa tomber le masque, le visage crispé par l'inconfort. La douleur dans sa jambe était trop forte, lancinante et particulièrement vive. Elle grogna, se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre le mur.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas la tête. »

La chef médicale disparue alors. Minerva savait sa nièce entre de bonnes mains et pouvait retourner à son rôle de Directrice. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu inquiète, son instinct de mère faisait naître en elle un besoin maladif de la protéger, de la materner comme si elle n'était encore qu'une fillette aillant besoin d'elle pour grandir en toute sécurité. Peu importe son âge, elle le ressentirait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Mais Lexia n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps, elle avait grandi. Elle était une femme et une sorcière faisant sa fierté. Il était grand temps pour elle de laisser quelqu'un d'autre se faire des cheveux blancs. Une autre femme semblait d'ailleurs tout à fait prête à occuper cette place. Elle tourna son attention vers la préfète, les mains jointes.

« Je dois retourner auprès des autres élèves pour m'assurer que tout vas bien. Pouvez-vous prendre le relais, Miss Granger ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. »

« Bien entendu Professeur. Vous pouvez retourner à vos responsabilités, je vais rester ici et garder un œil sur elle. »

Elle jeta un regard menaçant sur la jeune femme, qui frissonna en souriant nerveusement.

« Je ne vais pas la lâcher vous pouvez me croire. »

« Je vous remercie. Si vous pouviez vous assurez qu'elle retourne dans ses quartiers en toute sécurité, ce serait très aimable à vous. »

« Ce sera fait. »

La directrice lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, tournant ensuite son attention sur sa nièce.

« Tâche de te reposer, et interdiction de sortir du lit où je t'y attache moi-même. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, reconnaissant ce regard. Satisfaite de s'être fait comprendre, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éloigna. Hermione soupira, un peu étourdie par la situation, et s'assit sur le lit. Son regard ce posa un nouvelle fois sur son amie, bien calme. La douleur devait être difficile à supporter et pourtant, elle restait étrangement tranquille. Ses yeux étaient clos mais tout les muscles de son visage étaient tendus, figeant son expression faussement sereine. La prise sur cette poche de glace lui en blanchissait les phalanges. Cela ne l'étonnait guère dans le fond, Lexia était ce genre de femme. La seule et unique fois où elle l'entendit hurler d'agonie, lui avait glacé le sang. Jamais, depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait entendu se plaindre ou exprimer verbalement sa douleur sans y être contrainte. Il lui arrivait de grogner un peu, grimaçait parfois mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'était une femme réservée, gardant beaucoup de chose à l'intérieur. Sa colère se dégonfla bien vite, remplacée par le besoin de la soulagée un peu.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle se rapprocha et, après quelques manipulation, libéra sa longue chevelure brune. Elle y glissa ensuite ses doigts et lui massa doucement l'arrière du crane. Celle-ci semblait apprécier l'attention, frissonnante par ce contact simple. Elle continua ainsi quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur la poche froide.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est pas très beau à voir. »

L'avertissement était doux, soufflé calmement.

« S'il te plaît. »

Lexia céda sans grande résistance et ce qu'elle découvrit n'était effectivement pas beau à voir. Son épaule était enflée, la peau bleutée par un énorme hématome à moitié caché sous la dentelle. Prudemment, elle y glissa le bout de ses doigts, faisant faiblement geindre la brune.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-elle rapidement, exposant délicatement son épaule. Toute la zone désormais nue, elle y reposa doucement la poche de glace.

« Ne m'inquiète pas comme ça. »

La jeune femme soupira doucement.

« Je serais plus prudente, promis. »

Mme Pomfresh réapparue soudain, les mains chargées, et se dirigea vers elle avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle déposa le tout sur la table près du lit et attrapa une large bouteille. Elle en dévissa le bouchon et versa un peu de cette liqueur étrange dans une grande cuillère à café, qu'elle lui présenta. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et avala tant bien que mal, toujours aussi dégoûtée par ce goût immonde.

« Ce n'est pas bon mais efficace. Cette potion devrait te soulager. Elle va cibler et endormir tranquillement tes douleurs. Une cuillère obligatoire avant le coucher mais pour le reste de la journée, c'est à toi de juger en fonction de leurs intensités. Celle à l'épaule ne devrait pas durée longtemps. Si tu suis ton traitement, elle s'estompera d'ici 5 jours. »

Elle reboucha la bouteille, la reposa et lui présenta un pot de crème, étiqueté avec le nom de la zone à traiter.

« Pour ton épaule. Une application dès ce soir, puis tout les soirs pendant une semaine. A étaler généreusement et en massant bien. »

Elle le reposa à son tour et termina par le plus important.

« Voici une huile pour ta cuisse. Même consigne d'application que pour l'épaule, généreusement et en massant. Je vais d'ailleurs te l'appliquer immédiatement. Elle va directement agir sur ton muscle et, je l'espère, réduire considérablement cette contracture. C'est ma priorité pour ce soir et tu risques fort de ne pas aimer. Heureusement, la potion que je t'ai donné devrait régler ça. »

Lexia acquiesça tranquillement, sentant peu à peu faiblir l'horrible douleur lancinante de sa cuisse. Son corps se relaxait lentement, la faisant longuement soupirer de soulagement. L'infirmière tira les rideaux autour du lit avant de se retourner et remonter ses manches.

« Très bien. Allonge-toi s'il te plaît. »

Le moment idéal que choisit un professeur pour se manifester.

« Mme Pomfresh, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais votre présence est requise. Nous avons eu un léger problème dans le Hall. »

La vieille femme soupira.

« Bon … Miss Granger, pourriez-vous l'assister je vous pris. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien sûr. »

Poppy traversa le long drapé blanc et s'éloigna, les laissant seules à nouveau. Hermione aida la jeune femme à s'allonger, l'installant aussi confortablement que possible, penchée au-dessus de son visage.

« Ma présence te dérange-t-elle ? »

Cette question l'amusa, la faisant sourire doucement.

« Partirais-tu, même si je te le demandais ? »

« Probablement pas. » avoua-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Puis, elle se leva et ouvrit légèrement le rideau, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai vraiment personne. Parfait. Elle le referma et se rassit près de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Elle lui prit la main et la reposa contre sa joue, se blottissant contre la chaleur de sa paume, caressant sa peau avec douceur.

« Ma place est ici, tu ne m'en chassera pas. »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi, ce n'était pas qu'un béguin après tout. »

Elle rougit légèrement, surprise. Lexia avait un petit sourire narquois, une lueur moqueuse et malicieuse dans le regard.

« D'accord … Comment as-tu - ? »

« Je l'ai compris, 'mione. »

Elle lui caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de reposer son bras sur son ventre, observant pensivement le plafond.

« J'ai toujours été intriguée par cette petite fille au nez constamment plongé dans ses livres. Alors, je l'ai observée de loin, tout les jours. Mais alors que les autres ne voyaient en elle qu'une insupportable petite Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, toujours à la recherche d'un peu d'attention, la chouchoute des professeurs, la parfaite première de classe, celle qui ne peux s'empêcher d'étaler son savoir pour un peu de reconnaissance quitte à se faire pointer du doigt, moi … Moi je ne voyais qu'une enfant prête à tout pour se faire accepter et prouver que le sang ne fait pas le sorcier. Une enfant avide de connaissances, émerveillée par le monde de la magie. Une enfant tellement intelligente mais si isolée, il était plus facile de s'en moquer que d'admettre son potentiel. Une petite fille solitaire et incomprise qui se réfugiait dans la bibliothèque pour pleurer, trop fière pour leur laisser le plaisir de voir qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal. J'ai vu une petite fille exigeante avec elle-même, animée par ce besoin maladif de prouver, à elle et aux autres, qu'elle avait sa place à Poudlard. Une petite fille qui, pour rendre ses parents fières, s'est évertuée à toujours avoir les meilleurs notes. Les chuchotements autour disaient que c'était chose facile pour elle, avec un cerveau aussi brillant. Mais ils ne voyaient pas les cernes, les yeux rougis par toutes ces nuits blanches passées à étudier. Ils ne voyaient pas la fatigue, la pâleur de son visage. Ils n'entendaient pas ses pleurs, la détresse déchirante quand elle ne supportait plus la pression. »

Elle sourit tristement, un pincement au cœur en y repensant.

« Cette petite fille à touché mon cœur, si profondément que je n'en revenais pas moi-même. J'ai commencé à apprécier sa compagnie, à l'attendre avec impatience, prête à la réclamer si nécessaire. Et soudain, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais prise d'affection pour elle. »

Son regard se posa alors sur la préfète. Elle avait le visage rougi et les yeux larmoyants, une main devant la bouche.

« Un jour, tu m'as demander pourquoi. T'en souviens-tu ? Ma raison … la voici. Tu as touché mon cœur, 'mione. Je t'aimais alors comme une petite sœur et une amie. Et puis, les années sont passées et avec ma nouvelle vie à Beaubâtons, correspondre par hiboux gardait notre lien intact. Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, tu avais tellement grandi ! Tomber amoureuse à cet âge, c'est naturel mais je ne pouvais pas croire que ce serait de moi. Pour être honnête, il m'aura d'abord fallu attendre de comprendre mes propres sentiments avant de pouvoir en être tout à fait certaine. Ce qui est arrivé récemment comme tu as pu le constater. Et puisque j'y vois clair à présent, ce n'est pas difficile de faire le lien avec ton comportement de l'époque mais tu étais si jeune alors. J'ai toujours sentis cette attraction inexplicable entre nous, je l'ai simplement ignorer. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant qui avait besoin de se chercher, d'expérimenter et moi … J'étais déjà en train de succomber sans m'en rendre compte. »

Elle soupira et sourit avec ironie.

« Alors oui, je l'ai deviné. Pas à l'époque bien sûr. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est arrivé récemment. Il faut croire que nous dansons autour de nos sentiments depuis longtemps sans jamais vraiment faire le grand saut, effleurant le cœur de l'autre depuis toujours sans se risquer à le prendre. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer ce que je ressentais, moi qui ne suis jamais tomber amoureuse. J'ignorais ce que l'on peut éprouver quand on l'est vraiment et c'était très frustrant. J'ai donc demandé conseil à plus sage que moi. Quoiqu'on dise de lui, Oncle Albus a toujours su m'écouter et m'orienter sur la bonne voix. »

Consciente d'être sur le point de faire quelques révélations, elle rougit d'embarras au souvenir de cette fameuse nuit et détourna le regard.

« Et donc … je lui ai expliqué mon problème. D'après lui, je ne risquais rien à tenter ma chance. 'Rien à perdre' … Comme si j'étais prête à risquer ma relation avec toi juste pour quelques sentiments ambiguës ! » s'indigna-t-elle en levant son bras valide dans les airs.

Hermione en rit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ces aveux secouaient son cœur, persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas en tomber plus amoureuse. Lexia venait encore de lui prouver le contraire. Celle-ci lui attrapa la main et la serra gentiment.

« 'mione. »

Leur regards se trouvèrent rapidement.

« Cette nuit là … J'ai tenter ma chance, un peu maladroitement si tu veux mon humble avis. » dit-elle avec amusement. « Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais voulu profiter de la situation et la tourner à mon avantage. Rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'étais prévu. Je ne regrette rien, bien évidemment, je déplore juste les circonstances. Tu étais dans mes bras, pleurant l'idiotie d'un autre et dans mon cœur je le savais, je le sentais … j'avais envie de tes lèvres. C'était idiot de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'en avais besoin. Tu n'avais aucune idée de l'effet que tu avais sur moi à ce moment là et je ne voulais pas en profiter mais … J'étais soudainement obsédée par ce besoin irrationnel de t'embrasser, et j'ai bien failli contenter l'animal en moi … la nature de mes sentiments n'était plus un mystère après l'avoir réalisé. Ce genre de désir, on ne le ressens pas envers une femme que l'on considère comme 'une amie'. »

La préfète acquiesça sans un mot, retenant ses larmes comme elle le pouvait, frottant sa main avec douceur, espérant lui transmettre toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de tes sentiments et pourtant, je n'ai pas su me retenir. J'ai vraiment eu honte de moi, je pensais avoir tout gâché. Notre lien, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne, est une chose précieuse à mes yeux. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tourner les talons et prendre la fuite. J'étais mortifiée, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour me justifier ! Je devais avoir l'air ridicule d'ailleurs … Et quand tu m'as embrassée … 'mione … » Elle gémit faiblement. « Il n'existe rien de plus enivrant que la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'était parfait. » soupira-t-elle avec émoi, fermant les yeux.

Hermione frémit, prête à renouveler cette expérience sur le champ mais Lexia ne le lui permettrait pas. Elle gémit de frustration, plus impatiente que jamais. Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

« Pardon, ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part. »

Mais le sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait n'était pas du tout désolé, lui. La préfète était sur le point de riposter lorsque la voix de Poppy résonna.

« Désolé pour ce contre-temps. Est-ce que tout vas bien par ici ? »

Elle fit irruption dans leur petite bulle et remarqua les traces sèches sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils, se retroussant les manches en s'approchant du lit.

« Lexia, qu'as-tu donc fait à cette pauvre Miss Granger ? »

« Pourquoi lui aurais-je fait quoique ce soit ? » questionna-t-elle avec indignation.

La présumée victime sourit chaleureusement.

« Tout vas bien Mme Pomfresh. Je me suis juste montrer un peu émotive sur son état de santé. Lexia n'est peut-être qu'une idiote qui ne fait que m'inquiéter, mais une idiote particulièrement empathique. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou offusquée … »

Hermione lui tira la langue, ce qui lui fit écarquillé les yeux.

« D'accord, là je me sens offensée. »

Poppy roula des yeux en soupirant. Des enfants !

« 24 ans, hm ? »

« Presque 25, si je survis à ce qu'il m'attends. »

« As-tu de nouveau mal ? »

« Non, pas pour le moment. Je suis juste très fatiguée. »

« Tâchons de régler ça rapidement pour que tu puisses aller te coucher. Je vais être honnête, c'est une contracture sévère. Tu risques de la sentir malgré tout. »

« Je suis prête. »

« Très bien. Miss Granger, asseyez-vous donc à coté de sa tête et observez attentivement. »

La préfète, intriguée par cette demande, changea de position. Poppy écarta la robe par l'ouverture déjà créer et attrapa la jambe de la jeune femme. Assise, elle la posa sur épaule, non sans mal. Lexia grimaça légèrement, sentant la raideur de cette dernière. La vieille femme se munit de sa bouteille d'huile et, d'une main, en versa une grande quantité tout commençant son massage de l'autre. Dans cette position, elle avait accès à toute la zone et pouvait en faire le tour sans demander à Lexia de changer sa position. Comme elle le craignait, les muscles de sa cuisse étaient aussi rigides que du bois. Elle les massa donc avec prudence, faisant grogner sa patiente.

Hermione observait les mouvements avec attention, certaine qu'elle devrait les refaire par la suite. Pourquoi le lui aurait-on demander dans le cas contraire ?

« Le massage est un facteur de guérison très important, Miss Granger. Il permet non seulement de détendre les muscles, mais aussi de les tonifier et les assouplir. Il faut stimuler les fibres nerveuses pour facilité la récupération musculaire. Ils existent plusieurs façon de faire mais vu son état, nous allons utiliser la friction. Cela ne requiert pas de force, c'est une technique très douce. Pour le moment, il suffit juste de masser sans exercer de pression. »

Lexia avait les yeux fermés, essayant de se détendre comme elle le pouvait. Elle allait vraiment finir par les acheter, ces livres de relaxation et de méditation.

Poppy la massait depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure et commençait à le ressentir dans ses propres articulations. Hermione avait été très attentive et n'avait pas hésité à poser des questions sur tout les aspects du massage. Cette petite était loin d'être idiote.

« Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour ce soir. La contracture a bien diminuée, inutile d'aller plus loin. »

Elle soupira et reposa la jambe de sa patiente sur le lit, veillant à ne pas la réveiller, elle qui venait juste de s'assoupir. Elle se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le rideau.

« Pourriez-vous m'accompagner un moment, Miss Granger. »

La préfète se leva et suivit la vieille femme dans les sanitaires de l'infirmerie.

« Avez-vous des projets pour les vacances ? »

Quelques peu intriguée, celle-ci fini par secouer la tête.

« Je devais partir demain pour rejoindre les Weasley et fêter Noël avec leur famille mais je peux m'arranger avec eux. Molly et Arthur comprendrons si je leur explique que vous avez besoin de moi ici. »

Poppy se lava les mains et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, l'état de sa jambe me préoccupe beaucoup. Cette chute a causée beaucoup de dégâts sur les lésions déjà existantes. Je ne plaisantait aucunement sur le fait qu'elle puisse en perdre la mobilité mais je la connais, elle ne tiendra pas en place plus d'une journée ! Minerva a beaucoup trop de travail et Lexia n'acceptera jamais d'être chaperonnée en sachant que cela lui donnerait une charge supplémentaire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui tenir tête et la garder alitée. »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se décider.

« C'est une surveillance permanente donc. »

« Elle profiterait de la moindre petite seconde d'inattention pour s'éclipser. Ce n'est pas une louve pour rien, rester enfermée la fait devenir folle. »

« Je comprends mais, même si Lexia et moi sommes amies depuis longtemps, elle est encore et avant tout mon professeur. Pour la surveiller de près, je vais devoir dormir dans ses appartements et la Directrice ne sera peut-être pas d'accord. Vous devriez lui en parler avant. »

« Oh mais nous en avons déjà discuté. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de venir vers vous. »

Cela l'étonna un peu mais lui passa rapidement, remplacé par un sentiment de fierté. Minerva lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la tâche ardue de veiller au bon rétablissement de sa nièce.

« Si le Professeur est d'accord, j'imagine que tout est réglé dans ce cas. »

La vieille femme s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon.

« Parfait. Je vais garder Lexia ici cette nuit. La pauvre a eu bien assez d'émotions pour ce soir, ce serait cruelle de la réveiller et lui demander de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Il est tard, vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir et allez vous reposer. Nous verrons tout cela demain. »

Elle acquiesça et fut raccompagnée vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur les grands rideaux blancs, là où elle savait la brune paisiblement endormie. Elle avait une mission et était bien décidée à la mener à bien, Lexia ne poserait pas le moindre orteils sur le sol. Son cœur semblait alors plus serein, bercé par ce sentiment d'apaisement. Poppy lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit avant de fermer les portes derrière elle, s'assurant ainsi de pouvoir offrir toute la tranquillité dont sa patiente avait besoin.

Hermione déambulait seule dans les longs couloirs de l'établissement, priant de ne croiser personne. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, se faire prendre était la dernière chose dont elle est besoin ce soir … mais se rendit rapidement compte que c'était idiot, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Combien de fois déjà, avait-elle enfreint le règlement ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Arrivé dans un couloir ouvert, elle frissonna doucement, surprise par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la lune, l'arrêtant dans sa marche. Plantée là, à fixer le ciel, Hermione laissa son esprit vagabonder. La soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, mis à part cet accident fâcheux.

« Je vous trouve à rêvasser dans un lieu bien inhabituel, à une heure où vous devriez déjà être couchée. Comptez-vous me poser des problèmes jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, Miss Granger ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement au son cette voix, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec la Directrice, qui se tenait non loin de là, les mains jointent.

« Oh, Professeur McGonagall. J'étais justement en train de regagner ma chambre, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de m'attarder. »

Minerva se dirigea vers elle et, arrivée à son épaule, tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction.

« Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant vous avoir vu sourire. Celui-là même que vous arborez chaque fois que je vous prends en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Oh vous êtes habituellement toujours accompagnée dans vos petites aventures mais pas ce soir visiblement. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley se montrent peut-être plus raisonnables en prenant de l'âge. »

Hermione rougi soudainement, discernant clairement le ton moqueur derrière chacun de ses mots.

« Je suis désolée. »

Minerva, certaine d'être seule avec la jeune femme, se permit de sourire légèrement et l'invita silencieusement à la suivre.

« Je ferais une exception, pour ce soir seulement. Comment se porte Lexia ? »

« Mme Pomfresh la garde à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. D'ailleurs, à ce propos … »

Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus à faire à la Directrice mais bel et bien au professeur qu'elle avait toujours admiré et dont elle s'était rapprochée avec le temps, elle profita de l'occasion pour éclaircir certains points.

« Professeur, j'aimerais savoir. Pourquoi … »

Elle hésita un instant mais fini par se jeter à l'eau.

« Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure que la directrice avait entendu malgré tout.

« Lexia est mon enfant, Hermione. Une mère remarque ce genre de chose. Je l'ai élevée et vu grandir au fil des années, elle n'a aucun secret pour moi. »

La brune comprit rapidement le sérieux de leur échange, jamais encore Minerva ne l'avait appelée par son prénom. Celle-ci profita de son silence pour continuer.

« On ne peux lutter contre ce genre de sentiment. Vous n'avez pas choisi de l'être de votre propre chef, c'est arrivé progressivement. L'amour peut prendre bien des formes, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que votre amitié naissante finirait par se transformer de cette façon. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vous aimez mais je dois cependant vous mettre en garde. La mère peut fermer les yeux mais pas la Directrice. Si quelqu'un de malintentionné venait à découvrir votre relation, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger. Lexia en est parfaitement consciente, je vous demande de rester discrètes. Aussi longtemps que vous serez à l'intérieur de ces murs, vous devrez maintenir l'illusion de votre amitié fusionnelle. Poudlard fut témoin de bien choses et garde bien des secrets, faisons en sorte que le vôtre vienne s'ajouter à cette liste. »

Hermione savait que son amour pour Lexia mettrait Minerva dans une situation délicate mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que cette dernière accepte aussi facilement les choses.

« C'est votre unique fille, Professeur. »

« C'est exact. »

« Et je suis une femme. »

« Je porte peut-être des lunettes mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle à ce point. »

« Non, bien sûr, que non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

La brune se confondit en excuse.

« Je sais que vous … Vous n'avez plus qu'elle, votre famille … »

Puis elle se tut, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se lancer dans ce dialogue.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. »

La vieille femme lui sourit alors tristement, caressant sa joue avec tendresse, ce qui l'a surpris.

« Oh mais j'avais parfaitement compris le sens de ton raisonnement et tu as raison mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Son bonheur a toujours été ma priorité. Qu'elle soit tombée sous le charme d'un homme ou d'une femme, quelle différence cela peut-il faire ? Si elle est heureuse alors je le suis également. Et je dois bien avouer être plutôt rassurée, le choix de sa partenaire est au-delà de mes espérances. »

Le petit sourire narquois de la vieille femme lui était bien trop familier, telle mère telle fille. Elle se sentit rougir et n'avait plus aucun doute, le charme des McGonagall ne la laissait vraiment pas de marbre.

« Lexia est libre de vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaite. »

« Mais n'avez-vous pas envie d'avoir … des petits-enfants ? »

Très embarrassée d'avoir oser poser cette question, elle ne remarqua pas la lueur espiègle qui traversa le regard de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs devenue bien silencieuse, ce qui l'inquiéta. Quelle idiote, pourquoi avoir demander ça ? Et si elle changeait d'avis sur leur relation maintenant ? Mais la vieille femme en rit avec légèreté.

« Je pense que cette question amusera beaucoup Lexia, vous devriez en parler. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle ne put la questionner d'avantage. Elles étaient devant le portrait masquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans qu'elle ne le remarque vraiment, probablement trop absorbée par sa conversation. L'aura que dégageait Minerva changea rapidement, la Directrice lui faisait maintenant face.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Miss Granger. Je m'excuse d'avoir prématurément terminé votre soirée. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Professeur. »

« Je vous ai suffisamment retenue, allez-donc vous coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Le mot de passe prononcé, le portrait s'ouvrit lentement, lui dévoilant le passage. Elle s'y engagea, en prenant garde à ne pas déchirer sa robe, impatiente de pouvoir l'enlever et enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Ses pas étaient tranquilles, hors de question de se faire prendre à traîner, surtout à une heure pareille. Seulement, quelqu'un l'attendait déjà, assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle le remarqua et leva rapidement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme.

« Hey, 'mione. »

Ron se leva et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je t'ai cherché partout après la fête, où étais-tu ? »

Hermione, consciente d'être en mauvaise posture, chercha rapidement une excuse.

« J'étais avec notre Directrice. »

Cela semblait l'étonné, il fronça les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Mais le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. »

« Je suis au courant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« Mon aide. »

« Pourquoi te demanderait-elle ton aide, les autres professeurs ne pouvaient pas s'en charger ? »

Elle soupira, lasse de devoir se justifier sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle était fatiguée, avait mal aux pieds et cette robe, aussi jolie soit-elle, commençait à devenir inconfortable.

« Écoute Ron. Le Professeur McGonagall est notre directrice, si elle réclame mon assistance, je ne peux pas dire non. Je suis la préfète-en-chef, tu te souviens ? S'il y a le moindre problème avec l'un des élèves, peu importe sa maison, j'en suis responsable. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais allez me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, elle monta les escaliers et regagna sa chambre. Elle en referma la porte derrière elle et soupira longuement. Elle devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui mais pas ce soir. D'un geste rapide, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et attrapa sa baguette, rester sur sa table de chevet. Avec un mouvement de poignet, la fermeture dans son dos se dézippa. La robe tomba alors à ses pieds. Dans le grand miroir, son reflet lui faisait de l'œil. Elle s'en approcha tandis que le morceau de tissu se soulevait dans les airs, rapidement pendu au cintre accroché derrière sa porte. Elle s'observa un instant et, du bout de sa baguette, effleura doucement l'avant de son bras gauche. Une incantation soufflée dans le plus grand des secrets, sa cicatrice réapparut sur sa peau. Elle frissonna aux terribles souvenirs qui hantaient encore ses nuits. Son corps se mit à trembler malgré elle, la faisant tombée à genoux. Ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, elle ferma les yeux. Recroquevillée dans la pénombre, elle chercha en son fort intérieur, la force nécessaire pour y faire face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

 _ **Ps : Les paroles en italique dans les dialogues, désignent un mot ou une phrase prononcés dans une langue différente. N'oublions pas que l'histoire se déroule chez nos amis Anglais et que par conséquent, la langue parler par les personnages est la leur. Lexia parle français à certain moment donc bon je vous fait pas de dessin pour comprendre le problème qui se pose ... A savoir également que notre charmant professeur à grandi avec les Weasley et les connait donc très bien. Ne soyez pas étonné par leur familiarité du coup.**_

 _ **Et dernière chose. Oui, Ron est un gros c**** et s'en prends plein les dents mais ça vas s'arranger après. Il est jaloux et la jalousie, parfois, c'est une plaie totale. On préfère blesser les personnes que l'on prétends aimer, voulant leur faire autant de peine qu'eux nous en font. C'est débile mais c'est comme ça. L'être humain est c** voilà.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, je pense réellement faire une fiction à part entière vu comment le chapitre 5 et 6 se suivent et que d'autre bout du même genre les rejoignent. Donc bon, je sais pas encore. On verra bien.**_

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Elle courait à travers la forêt, une course effrénée sans jamais se retourner. Ses camarades à ses cotés, ils fuyaient les impardonnables lancés dans leur dos mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle trébucha.

« Debout ! »

Une main la souleva avec facilité pour la remettre sur pieds, l'entraînant avec force. Lancés dans cette course folle, l'arrêt signifiait la mort. La notion du temps lui échappait depuis longtemps, la fatigue pour seul repère. Pris au piège dans cette forêt sans fin, leurs chances de survis diminuaient à chaque levé de soleil.

« Tu dois continuer ! »

Puis, l'un d'eux succomba, frappé par l'un des sorts ennemi. Elle voulu riposter mais la prise sur son bras l'en dissuada, ne cessant de la faire courir.

« Ne te retournes pas, cours ! »

Soudain, tout devient flou, tout devient fou. La sortie apparaît enfin, le château se dessine au loin. Son cœur bat avec frénésie, l'adrénaline lui brûlant les veines. A terrain découvert, ils devenaient des proies mais les attaquants aussi, leur plan depuis le départ. Un poids lui tomba alors sur le dos, dans un grognement à glacer le sang. La douleur est instantanée, lui arrachant un hurlement. Le sang lui gicla dans la bouche et les yeux, brouillant sa vue avant de sentir l'impact avec le sol. Fenrir avait finit par la rattraper, mordant son cou avec ardeur tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son épaule.

« Lexia ! »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court et incertain. Les battements dans sa poitrine étaient douloureux, frénétiques. Elle transpirait, ses cheveux et vêtements collés à sa peau mais la panique s'estompa rapidement quand elle prit conscience de son environnement. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son cœur affolé et expira longuement en fermant les yeux. Cette action répétée jusqu'à calmer ses nerfs, elle les ouvrit à nouveau. Le jour s'était déjà levé et l''infirmerie était bien calme. Elle regarda un peu partout autour et remarqua sa robe, posée au pied du lit. Intriguée, elle souleva les draps. Sur sa peau nappée de sueur, elle portait encore ses sous-vêtements et un simple débardeur. Quelqu'un l'avait visiblement changée dans une tenue plus confortable pour dormir. Elle rougit d'embarras avant de sentir une sensation familière se réveiller lentement dans sa cuisse. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le prix à payer pour avoir voulu faire plaisir aux élèves. Un coup d'œil sur la table de chevet, elle aperçue la potion qui soulagerait son mal. Elle l'attrapa et en dévissa le bouchon avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres et d'en prendre une grande gorgée. La réaction de son corps était immédiate. Elle frissonna de dégoût en grimaçant légèrement, les papilles en feu. Un moindre mal quand on sait que sans elle, sa jambe la ferait tellement souffrir qu'elle prierait pour qu'on la lui coupe. Par Merlin, elle s'était montrer beaucoup trop imprudente. Elle n'avait plus le choix que d'en assumer les conséquences.

\- x -

Dans le grand Hall de l'école, les mains chargées de bagages, les élèves se faisaient leur adieux en se souhaitant de passer de bonne fêtes. Parmi eux se trouvait le trio d'or et Ginny. Celle-ci et Harry, étaient plutôt souriant alors que Ron avait les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné. Sa sœur le remarqua et roula des yeux devant son attitude avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

« Je t'enverrais une lettre pour noël et une autre pour le nouvel an. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous contacter. »

Avec un petit sourire coupable, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération la remercia.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. J'espère que tes parents ne seront pas trop déçus. »

La cadette Weasley sourit doucement et la serra dans ses bras, lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur expliquerais. C'est l'occasion rêvée, profites-en. Détendez-vous, profitez de la compagnie de l'autre sans vous préoccupez des qu'en-dira-t-on. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Ron, il s'y fera. »

Hermione soupira doucement avant de s'éloigner de son amie et sourire une dernière fois.

« Passer le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part et mes meilleurs vœux surtout. »

« Ce sera fait. Passe de bonne fêtes Hermione, on se verra après les vacances. »

Harry la serra doucement dans ses bras à son tour et lui glissa quelques mots tout bas.

« Prends bien soin de notre professeur. »

Il recula d'un pas avec un sourire complice. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais finit pas lui rendre son sourire et lui soufflé un 'merci' silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire ici de toute façon ? Tu serais beaucoup mieux au Terrier, à fêter noël et nouvel an avec nous. » grommela soudainement Ronald. Il attira l'attention sur lui, brisant leur instant de complicité. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui, qui persistait à la penser sienne. Cette situation commençait à devenir très problématique et étouffante, elle devrait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute mais pas ici, et certainement pas maintenant. Elle croisa les bras et le fixait avec des yeux réprobateurs, fatiguée de subir ses remarques dès qu'elle avait le malheur de faire quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas.

« On m'as chargée d'une mission que je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

« Pendant les vacances, vraiment Hermione ? Si tu ne veux pas passer les fêtes avec nous, il suffit de le dire plutôt que t'inventer des excuses ! »

« Excuse-moi ?! » rugit-elle alors, indignée.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Tu crois que je suis idiot au point de ne pas remarquer que tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec m- nous ! » renchérit-il, le visage rouge de colère.

Une nouvelle fois, ils attiraient plus d'attention que nécessaire sur eux. Ginny soupira d'exaspération, prête à remettre un peu de bon sens dans la pauvre tête de son frère. Il faisait encore une scène, ici, en plein milieu du Hall. Harry tenta de calmer le jeu mais c'était peine perdue. Hermione explosa de colère mais il s'agissait là d'une colère dangereusement calme, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. La préfète dégageait soudainement une aura menaçante avant d'empoigner son ami par le col de sa veste et le tirer à part. Cette fois c'était vraiment mauvais signe …

A l'abri des regards, elle le projeta le long d'un mur.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. » gronda-t-elle doucement. « Je suis fatiguée de devoir me justifier à longueur de journée et subir tes crises de jalousie. J'ai essayer d'être compréhensive mais tu me fatigues Ron ! Je suis parfaitement consciente d'être la fautive parce que je t'ai laisser m'embrasser mais … Bon sang, nous avons eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois et tu ne comprends toujours pas ?! De quelle façon suis-je censé te le dire ?! Je ne t'appartiens pas Ronald Weasley ! Je suis encore en droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît, il me semble et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage à propos de mes projets ! Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de le comprendre ?! »

Hermione croulait sous le poids de la culpabilité mais elle devait être honnête et claire sur ses intentions.

« Mais- » commença-t-il avant d'être brusquement coupé.

« Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! » gémit-elle, plaintive.

Le silence qui suivi cette soudaine affirmation était pesant. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible après cet aveux, elle le savait. Il devait comprendre et l'accepter ou leur amitié serait perdue à son tour. Ron la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, muet.

« Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et je l'ai toujours été mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui avouer. Tout est ma faute et j'en suis profondément désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. » reprit-elle doucement. « Nous ne pourrons jamais rester ami si tu ne passe pas à autre chose, Ron. Tu m'étouffes, on ne fait que se crier dessus à longueur de journée et ça m'épuise. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle le suppliait du regard, soutenant leur contact visuel pour qu'il voit, qu'il ressente sa détresse. Mais celui-ci se décomposait d'autant plus, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Hermione ne l'aimait pas de cette façon et pourtant il voulait y croire. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa ses mains le long de ses bras.

« Est-ce que … je connais ce garçon ? » hésita-t-il à demander avant de réaliser quelque chose. « Ne me dit pas que tu es réellement tombée amoureuse de ce gorille de Viktor Krum ! » hurla-t-il soudain.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Mais tu as dis que tu l'aimais depuis longtemps ! »

Il pâlit avant de continuer à s'enfoncer dans sa paranoïa.

« C'est ce sale mangemort de Draco Malfoy ?! Je me disais bien que ta haine envers lui était trop intense, tu l'aimes en fait ! Je peux pas croire que tu le préfère à moi ! » pestiféra-t-il, indigné.

« Krum ? Malfoy ? Sérieusement ?! As-tu perdu la tête ?! »

Elle le poussa et soupira une nouvelle fois, exaspérée par sa réaction.

« Je ne te dirais rien, pas temps que tu réagiras de cette façon, alors n'insistes pas. »

« J'ai quand même le droit de savoir non ?! »

Il tenta de lui prendre le bras mais elle l'évita, clairement agacée et plus qu'épuisée par leurs incessantes confrontations. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne prenne pas très bien la nouvelle mais pas qu'il se montre aussi envahissant.

« Non, tu n'en as aucun ! Je ne suis pas ta chose, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et si tu continues comme ça, tu peux définitivement tirer un trait sur notre amitié ! J'espère que ces quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre te feront sérieusement réfléchir. Bonnes vacances, Ron ! »

Elle tourna les talons et emprunta le chemin inverse.

« Hermione, attends ! Cette discussion n'est pas terminée ! »

La brune ne l'écoutait plus, accélérant même le pas. Parler avec lui était inutile, c'était aussi fructueux que de discuter avec un mur. Il n'écoutait et ne comprenait que ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle était déçue mais aussi, émotionnellement et moralement épuisée par lui. Pourquoi était-il si virulent, si têtu ? Son comportement, oserait-elle le dire, frôlait l'obsession et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il tentait de l'emprisonner dans son amour étouffant mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire et lui ferait accepter la situation, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Seulement, l'affronter seule consommait son énergie à une vitesse folle et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas demander à Lexia d'intervenir sans risquer de compromettre leur relation. Non, elle devrait se débrouiller seule pour le moment. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais c'était si difficile. La sensation d'être prise au piège faisait ressortir de vieilles craintes en elle. Son cœur battait plus vite, éprouvant quelques difficultés à respirer normalement. Il n'y avait plus de doute, elle reconnaissait les signes.

D'un pas pressé, elle retourna auprès d'Harry et Ginny. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en la voyant arriver et la tenu par les épaules, inquiète.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot à encore fait ?! »

« Je ... » commença-t-elle difficilement avant de fermer les yeux et prendre une inspiration fragile avant de les ouvrir. « Tout vas bien, désolé. Passer de bonnes vacances. »

Ginny l'observa un moment, de plus en plus concernée par son état.

« Hermione … S'il a fait quoique ce soit … »

Sa voix grondait avec colère. Cet imbécile ! Mais Hermione lui sourit un peu, inconsciente d'avoir les yeux luisant de larmes prêtes à tomber.

« Non, tout vas bien. Je dois partir avant qu'il ne revienne, s'il te plaît. Il m'épuise et je n'ai plus la force de l'affronter pour le moment. » souffla-t-elle ensuite, tout bas.

« Hermione ! »

Trop tard, il était là, se frayant un chemin vers eux. Elle soupira, les épaules affaissées. Ne la laissera-t-il donc jamais tranquille ? Harry se positionna d'instinct entre lui et les filles, les bras croisés.

« Ron. » l'avertit-il tranquillement. « Hermione a besoin d'air. Je pense que tu lui as assez cassé les pieds pour aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, étonné par son attitude mais tenta de passer malgré tout. Cependant, et même s'il n'était pas aussi corpulent que lui, Harry l'en dissuada.

« Allez, arrête ça. On se donne en spectacle. »

« Écarte toi Harry, c'est entre moi et Hermione. Elle me doit des explications ! »

Mais le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne bougeait pas, ce qui commençait à agacer le rouquin.

« Tu es déraisonnable. Viens, nous allons finir par rater notre train. »

Potter essayait vraiment de détendre l'atmosphère mais son ami de longue date ne voulait rien entendre.

« Déraisonnable ? Moi ?! »

La colère parlait pour lui, le visage rougit. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être contre lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter cette dernière. Il pointa son doigt accusateur sur la préfète-en-chef et hurla de plus belle.

« C'est elle qui joue avec les sentiments des autres, pas moi ! Moi au moins, je n'aguiche pas les hommes avec mes airs de sainte-nitouche pour mieux les jeter comme une chaussette par la suite en se justifiant d'en aimer un autre ! »

Hermione sentait la colère faire trembler son corps. Elle serra les poings mais tenta de garder son calme. Ses mots ne devaient pas l'atteindre, il était juste sous l'emprise de la colère, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

« Je suis quand même curieux de savoir qui est le sombre idiot à s'être fait avoir ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis notre première année, tu prends encore les gens de haut parce que tu es plus intelligente, mademoiselle je-sais-tout, la sorcière-la-plus-brillante-de-sa-génération ! » cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Le Hall était bien silencieux. Harry attrapa son ami par les épaules.

« Ça suffit Ron ! »

Son avertissement, cependant, était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ron semblait hors de lui, le rejet ne passait pas. Son comportement, en revanche, choquait beaucoup les spectateurs de cette scène invraisemblable. Il était comme fou, possédé !

« Te connaît-il vraiment, cet amant inconnu ? Lui as-tu dévoilé ta véritable personnalité ? Celle que personne ne supporte à part nous ?! Je suis certain qu'il ne voit que ton physique. Mais j'y pense, voudrait-il encore de toi s'il savait ce qui se cache sur ton bras ? Sang de bou- »

Le coup était parti. Le son désagréable d'os se brisant résonna dans ce silence de mort alors qu'il n'y avait plus un geste autour. Le temps semblait s'être figé, comme immortalisé. Ron tomba lourdement au sol, le nez en sang. Hermione se tenait droite, la respiration haletante. Son poing était fermé et ensanglanté. L'adrénaline coulait à une vitesse ahurissante dans ses veines. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de garder, glissaient sur ses joues mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Sa colère avait eu raison de son calme.

Soudain, le gémissement douloureux du jeune homme résonna à son tour. Ce coup dévastateur avait brisé sa transe, le faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se tordait de douleur, une main sur le nez et l'autre levée en direction de la brune.

« Hermione. » supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis déso- »

« Je te déteste. » articula-t-elle alors calmement. La froideur de sa voix le faisait trembler. Il essaya de se lever et l'approcher mais elle recula. « Je te déteste ! » répéta-t-elle, plus fermement. Il avait osé … Il avait osé ! Lui, son soi-disant ami ! Elle recula encore et finit par prendre la fuite en courant loin des lieux. Elle avait senti les regards interrogateurs sur elle, entendu les chuchotements autour. Les larmes aux yeux, elle couru aussi vite et loin que ses pieds pouvaient la porter. La jalousie ne justifiait pas ses actions et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, dégoûtée par la personnalité qu'elle venait de découvrir chez lui. La déception cependant, était un sentiment beaucoup plus fort mais par dessus tout, Hermione se sentait trahie. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, devant autant de témoins ?! Les rumeurs iraient bon train et cet accident se propagerait aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre en feu. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ses mots perfides et mesquins avaient touchés la corde sensible. Elle le détestait, plus que tout en cet instant. Comment osait-il révéler ce en quoi elle avait le plus honte. Cette fichue cicatrice resterait encré sur sa peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?! Ces propres cris d'agonie la hantait toutes les nuits, ne la laissant pas dormir et se reposer convenablement. Hermione était épuisée, moralement et physiquement. Ron n'était qu'un problème de plus, un problème de trop. Elle pleurait, tellement, sans vraiment avoir où ses pieds la conduisait, son cerveau était trop occupée mais son cœur, lui, le savait.

Sa course ralentit, elle ouvra de grandes portes et tomba à genoux, une main sur la bouche pour couvrir le son disgracieux qui en sortait.

« 'mione ? »

Elle leva brusquement la tête. Lexia était assise sur le lit et la regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Ses pas l'avaient donc conduit ici, à l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement, concernée par son état.

La préfète se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras, incapable de retenir la douleur de son cœur. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, y cachant son visage avant de sentir une douce étreinte autour d'elle. Lexia posa son menton sur sa tête et lui caressait le dos. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, certes, mais voir sa jeune lionne dans cet état lui donnait beaucoup de soucis. Hermione pleurait tellement, accrochée à elle avec tant de désespoir, qu'elle pouvait le ressentir très clairement. Que diable s'était-il passé ?!

« Ne pleure plus, je suis là. » lui murmura-t-elle calmement.

Il lui était évident, que dans son état actuel, elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Cela pouvait bien attendre, la réconforter était une priorité mais son agonie lui brisait le cœur. Elle était vraiment inquiète maintenant, elle devait savoir malgré tout. Avec délicatesse, elle glissa ses doigts sous le menton de la préfète et le souleva avec facilité mais celle-ci gardait les yeux fermés.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. » souffla-t-elle doucement.

La jeune femme secoua faiblement la tête, n'aillant aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Lexia ne devrait pas la voir aussi faible, brisée et pourtant, son corps l'avait naturellement conduite vers elle.

« Regarde-moi » souffla-t-elle encore, sentant deux mains posées sur ses joues.

Lentement, elle ouvrit ses paupières avant de se noyer dans une mer agitée.

« _Ma chérie_ , dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Hermione pleurait sans bruit, perdue dans son regard. _Ma chérie_ , qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Son cerveau ne comprenait pas ses mots, venant probablement d'une autre langue. Du français, peut-être. L'inquiétude dansait dans le bleu de ses yeux, l'interrogation aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ron avait raison sur ce point, elle lui avait caché l'existence des cicatrices sur son bras. Jamais elle ne pourrait les lui montrer, elle en avait bien trop honte. Ses doigts ensanglantés, se crispèrent sur le blanc immaculé de son débardeur. Lexia le remarqua enfin et senti la panique faire vibrer son cœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu- »

« Ce n'est pas le mien. » chuchota faiblement la préfète, sentant son agitation soudaine.

Mais cela ne rassurait pas vraiment la jeune McGonagall.

« Peu importe, Hermione ! Montre moi ta main. »

N'attendant pas son approbation, elle inspecta soigneusement son poing.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit cassé mais c'est tout de même bien enflé. »

Lexia pensait à voix haute, comprenant un peu la situation, ses yeux rivé sur l'état de sa main.

« Qui as-tu frappé bon sang ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Hermione s'excusa mollement, baissant honteusement les yeux.

« J'étais si en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. »

« Quoi? »

Lexia leva les yeux vers elle, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Qui … n'avait pas le droit de te faire quoi ? » articula-t-elle lentement, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était pas du genre à sauter en conclusion mais quelque chose bouillonnait subitement au fond de ses tripes. La colère était rarement un bon sentiment à associer avec l'inquiétude. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre l'équation. Hermione avait le poing ensanglanté par celui de quelqu'un d'autre et jamais elle ne frapperait une personne de la sorte sans une bonne raison.

« Le professeur McGonagall vas me renvoyer de l'école. »

La jeune enseignante ne savait que dire et la regardait étrangement, tiraillée entre son envie de rire et celle de paniquer.

« Tu … Tu t'inquiètes pour ça alors que tu as la main en sang ? Hermione, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse comprendre la situation et peut-être, t'aider. »

« Lexia. »

Interpellée, la jeune femme tourna son attention sur l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Minerva et Poppy marchaient en leur direction. L'infirmière s'empressa de prendre Hermione par l'épaule, sa main ensanglanté soutenu par le poignet.

« Venez avec moi Miss Granger, je vais m'occuper de votre main. »

Elle lui frotta doucement le bras et la guida plus loin. Minerva resta au pied du lit et observa les deux femmes s'éloigner.

« _Màmag_ , que se passe-t-il ? »

La directrice tourna son attention sur elle et soupira doucement.

« Tu as remarqué l'état de sa main, non ? »

« Mais qui a-t-elle attaqué de cette façon enfin ?! Et pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que te raconter cette histoire soit une bonne idée. Après tout, tu en es amoureuse … »

La jeune femme ne dit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre.

« Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'aider, j'en ai bien peur. »

La vénérable sorcière s'installa sur le lit, retirant ses lunettes avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout lui dévoiler, Ginny entra et attira son attention. Elle avait son frère sous le bras, l'aidant à marcher, lui qui titubait. Harry suivait et croisa son regard quelques secondes.

« C'est pas vrai ... » soupira-t-elle, comprenant maintenant qui était la victime.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » lui glissa Minerva avant de se lever. « Déposer-le sur ce lit Miss Weasley, Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de lui dans un instant. » dit-elle alors, désignant un lit près de l'entrée.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, aidant son frère à s'asseoir. La directrice s'approcha d'eux et ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

« C'est le deuxième avertissement en moins de 24h, Monsieur Weasley. » commença-t-elle, le ton tranchant par son accent écossais. Oui, elle était vraiment mécontente. « Soyez assuré que vos parents auront connaissance de cette histoire et j'espère que ce nez brisé vous fait comprendre l'extrême importance de vos mots et actions. Si vous ne changez pas rapidement d'attitude, je vous renverrais immédiatement de cette école. M'avez-vous bien comprise ? »

Il acquiesça péniblement tandis que la sorcière écossaise s'éloignait. Lexia secoua tristement la tête, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il avait fait. Harry en profita pour s'installer sur le lit près du sien.

« Bonjour Professeur, comment vas votre jambe ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. « Oh, en voilà un sacré hématome. Vous ne vous êtes pas ratée pendant votre chute, dite-moi. » conclu-t-il en grimaçant.

Cette question interpella la jeune femme, comment savait-il ? Et pourquoi diable parlait-il si fort alors qu'elle était juste à coté de lui ? Elle le regarda, intriguée, avant de discerner quelques chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui lui demandait silencieusement d'entrer dans son jeu. Tout ceci était bien étrange. Y aurait-il un rapport avec le fameux incident ?

« Bonjour Harry. » soupira-t-elle. « Les escaliers de Pouldard ont toujours été très dangereux. » continua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Pour ma jambe, eh bien … Douloureuse me semble être le mot qui convient. Je suis alitée pour le reste des vacances, hélas. Madame Pomfresh insiste pour que je ne pose pas le pied par terre. C'est un défi de taille pour quelqu'un d'aussi actif que moi. » finit-elle en souriant légèrement, à même hauteur de voix.

« Allez-vous réellement … en perdre l'usage ? »

Elle garda le silence un moment, de plus en plus interpellée par les informations qu'il semblait avoir. Hermione avait été contrainte au bavardage, sans aucun doute.

« C'est un peu extrême mais … » commença-t-elle, hésitante, avant de soutenir son regard. « Oui … Il y a de forte chance pour que cela arrive et ma petite chute de la vieille, n'a pas vraiment tourné les choses à mon avantage. »

Les trois jeunes gens la regardait, un peu sous le choc. Ginny prit place sur son lit, prenant garde à ne pas la gêner.

« Maman voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne venais pas à noël, elle vas faire une crise si je lui raconte ça. »

« Dis-lui simplement que j'ai beaucoup de travail mais que je viendrais pour les vacances d'été. »

« La directrice à demander à Hermione de t'aider à préparer tes cours pour la rentrée. Dans ton état, je pense que son assistance ne sera pas de trop. »

Lexia soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, évidemment qu'elle l'avait fait.

« Je n'étais pas au courant … mais je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser l'aide apporter. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu as vu ton épaule ? Comment arrives-tu à bouger le bras avec un bleu aussi énorme ?! En plus, si tu ne sais pas tenir sur ta jambe, tu ne peux rien faire seul c'est évident. Et puis, Hermione a accepter de toute façon donc c'est trop tard pour t'y opposer. »

Ginny lui poqua affectueusement la joue, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle fronça des sourcils, soucieuse mais sourit un peu malgré tout. Pourquoi avaient-ils cette conversation et surtout, pourquoi devant Ron ? Ces deux là étaient au courant de choses censée rester secrètes, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Que s'était-il donc passé entre Hermione et Ron ? Elle jeta un cou d'œil sur ce dernier, qui était blanc comme un linge et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cette perte de sang. Oui, le rapprochement se faisait lentement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour qu'Hermione te brise le nez de cette façon ? »

Mais le jeune homme resta muet comme une tombe. Harry détourna le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise alors que Ginny se raidit brusquement. Leur comportement chatouillait de plus en plus sa curiosité et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les hypothèses qui se formaient dans son esprit. Elle croisa ses mains sur les draps, ne quittant pas le blessé du regard.

« Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire, hier. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart de conduite de votre part et si la directrice menace de te renvoyer, quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas compris mon message. Alors je t'écoute, que s'est-il passé ? »

Sa voix grondait légèrement dans sa gorge. Son regard, pourtant si doux d'ordinaire, ne l'était plus tant que ça et lui donnait un air menaçant. Même assise dans un lit avec une jambe immobilisée, Lexia McGonagall n'en restait pas moins effrayante.

« A nous, monsieur Weasley. Voyons un peu ce nez. »

Madame Pomfresh apparut soudainement, baguette en main. Son intervention soulageait un peu les trois Gryffondor. Sans elle, Ron était perdu. La vieille femme s'approcha de lui et inspecta l'os brisé avant de soupirer.

« Heureusement, ce n'est pas trop grave mais je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, ce sera douloureux. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer mentalement à souffrir, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et lança son sortilège.

« Episkey ! »

Ron gémit de douleur en sentant les os de son nez se remettre en place. Le saignement cessa mais la boursouflure restait.

« Voilà, tout est réglé. Vous pouvez partir. »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'échapper à toute jambe en remerciant tout de même l'infirmière en chef, agaçant néanmoins le jeune professeur. La vieille femme ne dit rien mais son air voulait tout dire. Harry et Ginny se levèrent à leur tour mais rien ne pressait puisque leur train était sûrement déjà parti. Heureusement pour eux, Arthur leur avait fait cadeau d'un Portoloin qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'utiliser.

« Nous ferions mieux de le rattraper. » soupira Ginny.

Son compagnon hocha simplement de la tête et tout deux firent leur adieux avant de quitter la salle à leur tour. Poppy se tourna alors vers son autre patiente.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin, Lexia ? As-tu bien dormi ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança à cette dernière question lui mettait quelque peu la puce à l'oreille.

« Avais-je l'air d'avoir un sommeil tranquille ? » questionna-t-elle doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Encore ce cauchemar ? » demanda la vieille femme à son tour, soulevant les draps pour inspecter sa cuisse mais Lexia resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés droit devant. La veille, elle s'était endormie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Une erreur qu'elle ne commettait pas pourtant. Consciente d'être en proie à des terreurs nocturnes, elle insonorisait toujours la pièce dans laquelle elle dormait pour prévenir les possibles cris qui lui arrivait de pousser en se réveillant brusquement.

« Veux-tu que je te prépare quelques 'potions pour un sommeil sans rêves' ? » proposa la vieille femme, en la massant prudemment.

« Non, ça ira. Il finira bien par ne plus me hanter si je l'affronte dignement sans sourciller. »

Une réflexion qui faisait soupirer l'infirmière mais qui ne l'étonnait guère. Affronter ses peurs chaque nuit ne devait pas lui laisser beaucoup de temps pour se reposer et pourtant, elle ne manquait aucune journée, s'attelant à ses responsabilités en assurant chacun de ses cours.

« Je vais quand même t'en laisser quelques unes, au cas où. »

La jeune enseignante ferma les yeux un instant mais ne dit mot et Poppy savait qu'elle ne s'y opposait pas. Son inspection maintenant terminée, elle repositionna le drap sur sa jambe.

« Très bien. La contracture est encore présente mais ton muscle semble un peu plus souple qu'hier. Le massage a l'air de porter ses fruits. Voyons un peu ton épaule maintenant. »

Elle se pencha vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

« Voilà qui n'est pas très beau à voir, jeune dame. Je vais t'appliquer un peu de crème puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire hier soir. Retire donc ton débardeur, veux-tu ? » ordonna-t-elle en prenant le pot de crème sur la table.

La brune retira son haut, non sans quelques difficultés, gênée par son épaule. La bretelle de son soutient gorge subit rapidement le même sort. Poppy en appliqua une bonne couche avant de masser la toute la zone. Lexia soupira doucement, les yeux sur son débardeur. Le sang, à présent séché, ne partirait probablement plus mais ce n'était pas très important à l'heure actuelle. Elle commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur l'origine de ce fâcheux incident et comptait bien confirmer ses soupçons.

Plusieurs minutes ainsi passées, Poppy lui indiqua qu'elle avait terminé et qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller avant de s'éloigner pour se laver les mains dans les sanitaires. Lexia remit son haut et remonta les couvertures pour se garder au chaud. Elle repensa alors à Hermione et se posait beaucoup de question à son sujet. Où était-elle maintenant ? Allait-elle bien ? Quel sort lui était réservé ? L'expulsion était-elle à envisager pour elle aussi ?

« Minerva a laissé quelques vêtements chaud en passant te voir ce matin. Tu dormais encore cependant. »

La vieille femme la sortie de ses pensées et était déjà à sa hauteur. Elle ouvrit le petit placard de la table de chevet avant d'en sortir un pantalon et un polaire, qu'elle garda en main.

« Essaie de t'asseoir au bord du lit et dis-moi comment tu te sens. »

Lexia obéit sagement. Elle se libéra de ses couvertures et, d'une main, guida sa jambe hors du lit. La potion faisait son effet, la douleur était inexistante. Seul restait la raideur de son muscle, une sensation désagréable. Elle se laissa quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la position de son genoux plier dans le vide, lui qui était resté tendu depuis plusieurs heures sans bouger.

« Pour l'instant, je dirais que tout vas bien. Aussi bien que possible dans mon état en tout cas, ça pourrait définitivement être pire. »

Elle frissonna un peu, sentant bien le changement de température maintenant que sa peau n'était plus à l'abri, cachée sous les draps.

« Enfile ça, tu te sentira mieux. »

Poppy lui tendit son polaire, qu'elle enfila rapidement, avant de l'aider avec son pantalon.

« Maintenant, debout mais interdiction de t'appuyer sur ta jambe gauche. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. »

La jeune femme se leva difficilement, raide de partout. Son équilibre était difficile à trouver, debout sur un pied mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. L'infirmière lui le remonta rapidement avant de se redresser.

« Voilà, tu peux te rasseoir. Je vais t'enfiler tes chaussettes à présent. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lexia se sentait vraiment gênée et s'excusa mais Poppy préférait en rire, lui rappelant que 23 ans plus tôt, elle lui changeait les couches. Cette remarque lui arracha un petit sourire désolé mais ces pieds étaient maintenant à l'abri du froid.

« J'espère avoir fait le bon choix en prenant cet ensemble. »

Interpellée par la voix de Minerva dans son dos, Lexia sourit d'autant plus en se retournant légèrement.

« Évidemment, tu me connais si bien. »

Celle-ci s'arrêta à coté de l'infirmière en chef.

« Comment te sens-tu, _mo leannan_? »

« Fatiguée mais au moins, je n'ai pas si mal que ça. Où est Hermione ? »

« Retournée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je lui ai demandé de rester sagement dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment un peu. »

« Je vois. As-tu … déjà pris une décision à son sujet ? »

« Un avertissement et quelques point en moins. »

« Ron s'est encore montrer … très éloquent je suppose, pour qu'elle lui brise le nez. »

Minerva soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Entre hier et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix que d'avertir Molly. Leur disputes incessantes deviennent nocives et perturbent grandement les autres élèves. S'ils ne trouvent pas rapidement une solution, je serais contrainte de renvoyer l'un deux avant qu'ils ne se blessent plus sérieusement. »

« Hermione ne l'aurait jamais attaqué aussi violemment sans une bonne raison. Que lui a-t-il fait ? »

« Viens, je vais te ramener dans tes quartiers. Nous en discuterons là-bas. »

Lexia acquiesça. Minerva l'aida à transporter ses affaires et transplana directement à leur destinations, c'était beaucoup plus rapide et moins fatiguant. La jeune femme s'assit dans son canapé, indiquant à sa màmag de tout laisser ici pour le moment. Elles avaient plus urgent à discuter. La directrice s'installa près d'elle et lui conta ce qu'elle savait. Les versions d'Harry et Ginny, confirmait celle d'Hermione, qui contenait plus de détails puisque ses deux amis n'étaient pas présent lors de son tête à tête avec Ron. Celui-ci ne supportait pas le rejet dont il fut victime et se laissa emporter par la colère, blessant la jeune femme de la pire façon qui soit. Bien entendu, elle omis de mentionner beaucoup de passages, trop humiliant à son goût. Ce n'était pas à elle de les lui raconter.

« Il serait peut-être sage d'en discuter avec elle. Il est des choses, qu'il ne m'appartient pas de dévoiler. »

Lexia était songeuse et mitigée dans ses ressentiments. Ron était encore le déclencheur de tout. Bien sur, il serait si simple de laisser la colère diriger ses actions et lui mettre une correction mais elle ne serait pas mieux que lui dans ce cas. Elle n'était pas comme ça et puis, ce ne serait pas non plus très pédagogique de sa part. Même si elle était en droit d'intervenir, elle n'en ferait rien. L'enseignante ne devait pas se laisser dominer par l'impulsivité de l'amante. Molly devrait se charger de son fils et elle, s'occuperait d'Hermione. C'était sans aucun doute, la solution la plus sage pour le moment.

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? Envoyer une lettre à tante Molly ? »

« Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de comportement dans mon école. Encore une altercation de ce genre et je le renvois sur le champ. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. »

Avec ses dernières paroles, les deux femmes savaient que le point de non retour pouvait être atteint à tout instants. Restait à savoir lequel des deux le franchirait en premier ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à vous ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ce que j'appellerais, "ma page test". Je compte poster ici des bouts, plus ou moins longs, que je réutiliserais ou non pour ma fic principale. Des moments aléatoires principalement situés après la guerre de Poudlard.**

 **Il faut savoir également, que je les considère comme des tests parce que je change régulièrement de scénario pour trouver celui qui me convient le mieux. Exemple : l'histoire entre Hermione et Lexia, le moment et la façon dont elles sont tombées amoureuse change un peu de la première version écrite dans "About Love".**

 **Voilà, je trouvais sympa de vous partager ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête. Aucun spoil majeur sur la fiction principal, qui se déroule bien avant le début d'Harry Potter.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 ** _\- x -_**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _Random moments – After the war_

 _\- x -_

* * *

C'était un jour ordinaire à Poudlard, plutôt calme et reposant pour être honnête. Comme à chaque fin de semaine depuis le début d'année, Hermione passait le week-end en compagnie de Lexia. Elles ne faisaient rien de spéciale et même si le jeune professeur avait tenté de tenir la jeune femme à l'écart, elle avait fini par abandonner face à sa ténacité. Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de leur part mais la jeune McGonagall, malgré les apparences, ne pouvait rien lui refuser. En dépit des risques d'exposer leur petit secret, elles se voyaient régulièrement en dehors des cours et contre toutes attentes, personne ne semblait y prêter attention.

Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Aussitôt ses devoirs bouclés et certaine de n'avoir attiré aucune attention sur elle, Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement et emprunta le passage dissimulé dans le dortoir des filles. De l'autre coté, Lexia se tenait devant la fenêtre, une tasse en main. Cette dernière l'avait entendue arriver et pourtant, elle tourna à peine la tête en sa direction. Malgré tout, Hermione savait qu'elle souriait. Elle souriait toujours.

Sans un mot, la préfète entama sa routine. Elle se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque et attrapa le livre qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt avant de s'installer dans le canapé, où l'attendait déjà une autre tasse de thé fumante, une fine couverture et quelques coussins confortable. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures et prenait place. La couverture sur les genoux, son livre ouvert au marque page qu'elle avait laissé, elle entreprit de reprendre sa lecture. Mais après quelques minutes, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. En dépit des apparences, Lexia McGonagall n'était pas aussi facilement accessible. Certes, elle était aimable et amicale mais ce n'était là que pure politesse et gentillesse de sa part. Les seules personnes à véritablement pouvoir se vanter de la connaître se comptaient aisément sur les doigts de la main. Hormis Minerva, les Weasley et Fleur Delacour, il n'y avait qu'Harry, Luna -par sa grande perspicacité- et elle-même pour discerner l'amabilité naturelle dont elle faisait preuve, de sa sincérité véritable. Se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur lui avait d'ailleurs demandé beaucoup de patience et d'insistance, cette femme était sacrément têtue, mais cela en valait largement la peine. Bien que subtile et réservée, la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle lui portait se ressentait clairement. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière et ses relations passés se comptaient elle aussi, sur les doigts de la main. Cependant, sa relation avec Lexia se démarquait largement des autres, quand celles-ci semblaient être affreusement similaire. Elle en ignorait la cause et ne voulait pas faire de comparaison mais elle devait bien l'admettre, fréquenter une autre femme était une expérience stimulante. Plus qu'une simple expérience, aimer et être aimer par la femme qu'elle avait idolâtrer durant sa jeunesse lui paraissait étonnamment facile. Elles étaient amies depuis des années, étaient inséparables et se connaissaient l'une et l'autre par coeur. Cependant, et en suivant la logique, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. C'était même le schéma le plus classique. La jeune étudiante rejeté par les autres, trouvant refuge dans la douceur déconcertante de l'étudiante prodige. A première vue, elles n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant Hermione l'avait parfaitement discernée derrière ses sourires et sa bonne humeur. Ses yeux … Ses yeux fixaient souvent le ciel et ce qu'elle arrivait à y voir lui avait secoué le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une étudiante aussi appréciée qu'elle, aussi reconnue qu'elle, regardait le ciel comme si c'était la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ses yeux exprimaient-ils autant de solitude, de tristesse ? Mais plus intriguant encore, pourquoi avait-elle ressentit le besoin de l'apaiser ?

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Sortie de ses pensées par cette question, soufflée tranquillement, Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de remarquer le regard curieux mais concerné de la jeune femme.

« Non, tout vas bien. » parvint-elle à répondre en détournant les yeux, sentant quelques rougeurs se glisser sur ses joues. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu es étrangement calme aujourd'hui. » conclu-t-elle, espérant détourner son attention pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son embarras. Lexia ne dit rien, fixant la préfète avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir prés d'elle, jambes croisée.

« Tu es bien assez énergique et bavarde pour deux, c'est amplement suffisant. » lui souffla-t-elle alors à voix basse.

Hermione en rougit d'autant plus, ne sachant comment prendre cette remarque et aurait bien voulu riposter mais son sourire moqueur était à croquer. Cette femme … savait parfaitement user de ses charmes.

« Pardonne-moi si ma présence est une nuisance pour toi. » ronchonna-t-elle en retournant à sa lecture.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour que tu ne reviennes plus ici. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps en ma compagnie. » fut la réponse tranquille, soupirée sans grande conviction.

La préfète leva un sourcil curieux.

« Dixit celle qui me prépare du thé et aménage un coin douillet dans lequel je puisse me prélasser tout en lisant une œuvre de sa bibliothèque personnelle ? »

Lexia s'accouda au bras du canapé et ferma les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, je fais tout pour que tu ne reviennes pas. »

De plus en plus déconcertée par son comportement, Hermione referma son livre.

« Tu es sûre que tout vas bien ? »

La jeune femme les rouvrit alors et lui adressa un sourire tranquille qu'elle voulait rassurant mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ce sourire là … elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir et fronça des sourcils. C'était le même qu'il y a huit ans et elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement.

Prudemment, elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Parle moi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

La jeune enseignante savait qu'Hermione n'était plus aussi naïve qu'autrefois et verrait clair dans son jeu. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, elle ne pouvait lui mentir. C'était le moment de faire preuve de courage et honorer son ancienne maison. Ainsi, aussi calmement que possible, elle serra affectueusement la main présente sur son bras et la fixa.

« C'est juste que … Toute ma vie … Depuis le début … j'étais résignée et déterminée à venger ma famille … Pas pour moi … mais pour elle … Màmag … Tout ce que j'ai fais, tout ce que j'ai appris … je l'ai fais dans le but de venger ma famille. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas affronter Voldemort et espérer l'emporter, puisqu'Harry est le seul qui pouvait le faire et survivre mais moi … J'étais persuadée que jamais je n'allais m'en sortir. Je ne me suis toujours considérée que comme un pion parmi tant d'autre sur l'énorme échiquier d'Oncle Albus. A quoi bon prendre du plaisir à vivre dans l'insouciance en sachant qu'un jour, j'aurais mon rôle à jouer dans la défaite du grand sorcier noir. Je m'étais résignée à ne pas y survivre, j'avais acceptée mon sort mais tu es arrivée … si soudainement dans ma vie … tu as changé tout mes plans, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je devais vivre. Je le devais, à tout prix. »

Elle fronça des sourcils un instant et leva son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione tandis que son expression se ramollissait.

« Tu m'as sauvée … Moi qui n'ai jamais penser à demain, persuadée que jamais je ne le verrais venir de toute façon. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, ni comment t'aimer convenablement … Je fais pourtant de mon mieux et jusqu'à présent, être ton amie a été plus facile que d'être ton amante. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, puisque offrir mon cœur ne m'a jamais sembler nécessaire, ni même d'un quelconque intérêt. »

Lexia se mit à rire avant de caresser la joue de la préfète avec le bout de son doigt.

« Alors … il faudra te montrer encore un peu patiente avec moi. Ce ne sera pas long, promis. Tu me connais, j'apprends vite. » termina-t-elle plus calmement, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, choquée par ces révélations. Des aveux lui permettant de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lexia McGonagall, 18 ans, préfète-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor. Elle se blottit simplement contre elle, la tête posée contre son épaule.

« Chaque relation est différente. Nous apprendrons, ensemble. »

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et soupira d'émoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis tellement en retard *soupire***

 **Les autres fictions Harry Potter seront mises à jours sous peu.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Hermione Granger & Lexia McGonagall**

 **\- x -**

 _Résumé :_ -

* * *

 _\- x -_

 _Random Moments - When we were younger_

 _\- x -_

* * *

 ** _A peaceful moment_**

 _\- x -_

Poudlard, 15 mars 1992. Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps mais alors que tout les autres élèves étaient dans leur dortoir, une jeune femme arpentait calmement les couloirs à présent désert du château. Le pas léger et tranquille, sa démarche ne faisait pas plus de bruit que le bruissement délicat de son uniforme. Cernée par l'obscurité, sa silhouette se devinait à peine, se fondant naturellement dans la noirceur de la nuit. On ne pouvait voir de sa personne, que deux petites orbes flottantes dans les airs. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur nouvelle et scintillaient tel des saphirs exposés à la lueur enchanteresse de la lune. Un contraste flagrant témoignant de son habile utilisation d'un stade avancée en Métamorphose. Elle pouvait ainsi, et à sa guise, user des nombreux avantages d'être un animagus sans en prendre intégralement la forme. La vision nocturne était d'ailleurs l'une de ses capacités préférées.

Responsable à bien des égards par son statut de Préfète-en-chef, il n'était pas rare pour elle d'effectuer des rondes plusieurs soirs par semaine. S'assurer que tout les élèves soient bien dans leur salle commune respective faisait partie de son rôle au sein de l'établissement. Bien évidemment, il y en avait toujours quelques uns pour essayer d'enfreindre le couvre feu et Minerva avait jouer un coup de maître en la nommant. Ajouter à cela son ouïe particulièrement fine, le prédateur en elle se délectait avec joie de partir en chasse pour débusquer les plus téméraires de ses camarades. Une combinaison qui se révéla être fort utile. Depuis qu'elle occupait la fonction de préfète, son efficacité avait rapidement dissuader la plupart des étudiants mais certain ne s'avouaient pas vaincus pour autant. Ils la défiaient continuellement et se montraient ingénieux. Un jeu du chat et de la souris s'était instauré et bien que ce ne soit pas toujours de tout repos, elle trouvait leur entêtement des plus amusants. Fred et George, toujours à l'affût de la moindre opportunité pour semer le trouble, avaient même lancé un défi : celui ou celle qui réussirait à lui échapper jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne ses douze coups, gagnerait une récompense à la hauteur de leur réputation. A la grande surprise des autres étudiants, elle s'était rapidement prise au jeu et s'assurait qu'aucun élève ne se fasse prendre par un professeur. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de bien méchant. C'est ainsi que depuis presque trois ans, elle se prêtait volontiers à se cache-cache nocturne, parfois éprouvant après une longue journée.

Aujourd'hui cependant, ses pairs semblaient se montrer raisonnables et bien sages. Même Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas aventurés en dehors de leur dortoir. L'année ne manquait pas d'être mouvementée depuis l'arrivé du jeune Potter. Ce pauvre garçon n'avait encore aucune idée du destin qui l'attendait, des sombres nuages qui se profilaient lentement à l'horizon. Cela l'inquiétait un peu de connaître le lourd fardeau qu'il portait déjà, sans même en avoir conscience. Il était si jeune et pourtant, sa vie était une nouvelle fois menacé. Poudlard n'était-il pas censé être un endroit sûr ? Elle ne comprenait pas les choix du Directeur, ni les directives insensées qu'il lui donnait. N'était-ce pas son rôle de le protéger ? Lui qui était le sorcier le plus puissant à ce jour. Veiller sur ses trois là n'était vraiment pas de tout repos et ils ne lui rendaient pas non plus la tâche facile. Assurer leur sécurité, les conduire sur la bonne voie sans attirer l'attention et resté en dehors de tout soupçon était un travail bien fastidieux. Combien de fois avait-elle subit les remontrances de Minerva depuis la rentrée ? Elle ne les comptait même plus. La décevoir était un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre pour cacher son implication dans l'affaire. Requête formelle du Directeur.

Elle secoua la tête, soupirant, et continua son chemin. Son tour de garde touchait bientôt à sa fin et il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité à la ronde. Ses autres camarades préfets s'occupaient d'autre zone du château et ne tarderaient pas à finir leur inspection. Inutile pour elle de rester ici plus longtemps, il était plus judicieux de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Traversant un énième couloir, ses pas la conduisirent dans la Cour pavée où elle trouva une place confortable, au bord de la fontaine, sur laquelle patienter. Les nuits devenaient plutôt agréables en cette saison. Tout était si calme à cette heure, une accalmie qu'elle avait enfin l'opportunité d'apprécier. Elle soupira doucement, profitant de cette tranquillité pour se relaxer. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et y trouvait un certain apaisement. Il était dégagé ce soir, elle pouvait donc profiter de la lune et sa cour d'étoile dans toute sa superbe. Des bruits de pas sur le pavé attirèrent néanmoins son attention. Elle avait de la compagnie.

« Toi, la prédatrice de Gryffondor, observer la lune en solitaire ? Tu es d'un cliché ma pauvre Lexia. C'est presque triste à regarder mais rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas te mettre à hurler quand même ? »

S'ensuivit un rire moqueur. L'inconnu, qui se révéla être une inconnue à en juger par sa voix, ne l'était en réalité pas tant que ça. Se tenant à quelques mètres, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire sournois aux lèvres, une élève de Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Gemma Farley, préfète en septième année, une véritable vipère depuis leur première année. Décidément, quand ce n'était pas les étudiants, il fallait que ce soit elle.

Lexia, accoutumée à recevoir ce genre de réflexion de sa part, n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et haussa simplement des épaules. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement profiter d'un peu de calme pour une fois ?

« Pour ton information personnelle, Farley, sache que les loups ne hurlent pas à la lune. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Nous communiquons, c'est différent. »

« Lexia à tout à fait raison. Les loups utilisent la phonétique pour communiquer avec leur semblables ou avec d'autres spécimens. »

Sortie de nul part, une autre élève se manifesta à son tour sur un ton très académique. Pénélope Deauclaire, préfète de Serdaigle et l'une de ses nombreuses cadettes, passa rapidement sa camarade de Serpentard pour venir s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine à son tour et, comme le ferait un professeur, reprit son explication sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un l'écouterait.

« L'influence de la lune sur ce phénomène est encore à déterminer, même si la communauté scientifique s'accorde à dire qu'elle a une incidence réelle et physique sur notre planète. Pendant la lune croissante, la luminosité nocturne augmente et, avec elle, l'activité des êtres vivants. Il se produit donc une succession de facteurs qui stimulent le loup. Des facteurs très difficiles à détecter pour l'homme mais que les animaux ressentent plus intensément. »

Impressionnée, Lexia applaudit avant de se lever. Une main sur la hanche, elle sourit à la petite blonde.

« Comme on peut s'y attendre de la part de Serdaigle. Comment s'est passé ton inspection ? Rien d'anormal à signaler ? »

Pénélope suivit le mouvement et toute deux commencèrent à emprunter le chemin de retour vers les dortoirs, ignorant leur camarade qui fulminait et hurlait elles ne savaient quoi dans leur dos.

« Non, tout a été très calme de mon coté et puisque tu es là, j'imagine que cela l'a été tout autant pour toi. »

« Si seulement toutes les nuits pouvaient l'être. » soupira Lexia, faisant rire sa camarade.

* * *

Il était très tard lorsque la préfète-en-chef regagna sa tour. Minuit avait sonné ses douze coups et la fatigue se faisait vraiment ressentir à cette heure. Elle avait raccompagné ses camarades jusqu'à la limite autorisé par le règlement avant de rejoindre sa propre salle commune. Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celle-ci somnolait déjà à moitié. Elle baillât au corneille avant de remarquer sa présence.

« Mot de passe. » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

« Caput Draconis. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit sans bruit. Heureuse à l'idée de rejoindre son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, Lexia s'engouffra dans le passage tandis que la grosse dame refermait derrière elle. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, la salle commune était vide. Ses camarades avaient déjà tous rejoint leur chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout soit en ordre, elle finit par souffler les rares bougies encore allumées avant de prendre les escaliers et passer la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles. Usant de sa vision nocturne, elle monta courageusement les marches et prit quelques minutes supplémentaire pour faire rapidement le tour des chambres et vérifier qu'aucune de ses cadettes n'ai besoin d'une quelconque assistance. Une habitude prise très tôt, par égard pour les premières années, lorsqu'elle fut nommée simple préfète. Bien qu'elle ait grandi en ses murs, elle savait toutefois que les premières nuits au château pouvaient parfois être difficiles. Surtout pour des enfants aussi jeunes, qui n'avaient probablement jamais quittés le confort et la sécurité du cocon familial. Plus que son devoir de Préfète-en-chef, il en allait aussi de sa responsabilité d'aînée de rendre leur séjour à l'école, le plus agréable possible. Silencieuse, elle tendait l'oreille sur le pas de leur porte et sourit de contentement à l'écoute de certains ronflements légers. Rien à signaler, il était temps d'aller dormir.

Le dernier étage du dortoir des filles ne comptait qu'une seule chambre, celle que sa fonction lui permettait d'occuper en toute intimité. Elle y grimpa sans attendre, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit et risquer de réveiller ses camarades. La porte était en vue, son lit n'attendait plus qu'elle. _Enfin_ , pensa-t-elle en dénouant sa cravate. Elle libéra également ses cheveux, jusque là noués en demi-queue de cheval, avant de se masser brièvement l'arrière du crane et se rapprocher de la dite porte. Mais arrivée sur son seuil, elle s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils. Il y avait de la lumière et surtout du bruit, à l'intérieur. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose … Aillant déjà sa petite idée en tête, Lexia inspira calmement et entra dans la pièce. La lumière, quoiqu'un peu trop vive après son ascension dans le noir complet, ne l'empêchait nullement de reconnaître son invitée. Installée à son bureau, Hermione, en pyjama et entourée d'ingrédients variés ainsi que d'un chaudron en ébullition, pratiquait encore ses exercices pour le court de potion. Visiblement très concentrée et lui tournant le dos, celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Lexia, bien que fatiguée par sa journée, décida de se faire toute petite le temps de cette exercice. Elle referma derrière elle et observa sa camarade faire, les bras croisés. Elle s'appliquait dans sa tâche, un tube à essaie à la main, penché au dessus du chaudron. La concentration était à son maximum, le mouvement lent et calculé, mais lorsque la première goutte tomba, l'effet produit n'était pas celui escompté. Un bruit retentit, la faisant sursauter, tandis qu'un nuage de fumé s'élevait dans les airs avant de s'évaporer. D'abord figer par le choc, les yeux écarquilles, la jeune Gryffondor finit par gémir de frustration. La Préfète, amusée, soupira en levant brièvement les yeux au plafond. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la potion qu'Hermione tentait de réaliser mais une chose était sûr, sa tentative venait de la conduire vers un échec. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Lexia avait apprise à son sujet, c'était son refus de l'échec. Hermione était studieuse, appliquée et ne baissait pas si facilement les bras. Seulement, il commençait vraiment à se faire tard. Elle aussi, avait besoin de repos. Il était donc temps de lui faire part de sa présence, avant qu'elle ne recommence. Prenant place sur son lit, elle s'y assit, jambe croisées. Elle retira complètement sa cravate et déboutonna le col de sa chemise.

« J'espère au moins, qu'il ne restera aucune trace pestilentielle dans l'air. J'ai l'odorat sensible. » déclara-t-elle alors avec amusement.

Hermione sursauta une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers elle, surprise de la voir.

« Lexia ! Tu es déjà là ? »

La Préfète parut surprise à son tour, l'espace d'un instant, avant de sourire doucement. N'avait-elle donc vraiment plus aucune notion du temps une fois plongée dans ses devoirs ? Elle finit par en rire, de plus en plus attendrie par sa personnalité.

« Tu ne sembles pas très heureuse de me voir et pourtant, il semblerait que j'arrive à point nommé. »

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je viens à peine de commencer cette potion ! »

La petite brune croisa les bras, vexée et embarrassée d'être ainsi moquée par la jeune femme. Lexia était une étudiante reconnue par les autres élèves, ses résultats et connaissances lui permettaient de figurer parmi les meilleurs de l'établissement. Comment ne pas avoir honte de ce médiocre résultat en sa présence ? Et plus important encore, elle était son amie. Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt l'encourager ? Certes, leur amitié était encore nouvelle et un peu maladroite par moment mais elle y tenait, plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'écoutait vraiment parler et s'intéressait à ce qu'elle racontait. La première fois qu'une adolescente- non, qu'une jeune femme plus âgée qu'elle, prenne réellement ce qu'elle avait à dire en considération. Lexia avait beau porter un nom respecté dans le monde des sorciers, elle n'en restait pas moins humble et ne s'en servait jamais pour obtenir une quelconque faveur. Elle restait accessible et serviable. Elle était toujours souriante et bien plus affectueuse avec elle qu'avec n'importe quel autre étudiant, un peu comme le ferait … la sœur qu'elle s'imaginait souvent avoir. Alors pourquoi lui riait-elle au nez ? Blessée mais trop fière pour le montrer, Hermione lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois et remit un peu d'ordre autour d'elle.

« Vraiment ? » questionna doucement Lexia, accoudée sur son genoux, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Sa jeune amie était venue la trouver dans sa chambre, plus tôt dans la soirée, afin d'y étudier au calme. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui refuser et avait même proposé son tutorat en cas de besoin. Cette événement étant survenu aux alentours de 21 heure, Hermione était donc probablement rester ici à travailler depuis son départ.

« Je vais réussir cette fois. » répondit sèchement la jeune Gryffondor, soudainement irritée et déjà prête à recommencer sa potion.

Lexia, intriguée par ce changement d'humeur, soupira.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se leva simplement pour venir dans son dos et, aussi calmement que possible afin de ne pas l'effrayer, se pencha sur elle, une main poser sur son épaule.

« Écoutes, je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à réaliser ta potion. Nous savons parfaitement toute les deux qu'avec une nouvelle démonstration et un peu de pratique, tu seras capable de la reproduire à la perfection mais pas ce soir. La journée a été longue et il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. Il est déjà minuit, 'mione. »

« Minuit ? » s'étonna-t-elle, fronçant des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle venait à peine de terminer l'étude de la composition et se mettre à faire cette potion ! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi tard. Devinant la perplexité dans sa voix, la Préfète confirma à nouveau cette information en lui montrant du doigt son réveil, qui indiquait précisément 00h10. L'indéniable vérité sous les yeux, elle rougit soudainement, prise de court, avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure ! »

Lexia s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas, évitant de justesse de se prendre la chaise dans l'estomac mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

« Je dois absolument maîtriser cette potion pour demain ou le professeur Rogue trouvera encore un bon prétexte pour nous retirer des points ! Que puis-je faire ? Réfléchis, Hermione. Réfléchis ! »

Lexia commençait à bien connaître sa cadette, assez pour savoir que si leur maison perdait des points quand ils avaient la possibilité d'en gagner facilement, elle se le reprocherait et bouderait dans son coin. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire pour calmer cette vague soudaine de panique.

« Calme-toi, 'mione. Je vais t'aider. »

Ses mots magiques prononcés, et la Préfète le savait parfaitement, avaient le don merveilleux d'apaiser toutes ces inquiétudes. L'effet était instantanée. Hermione s'arrêta net et la regardait avec espoir.

« Tu … Tu es sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Mais … il est tard et … tu dois être fatiguée. »

La petite brune rougit d'autant plus, gênée de lui imposer une chose pareille. Mais Lexia, de son coté, n'était pas si incommodée. Elle se rapprocha et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, je suis fatiguée mais si je peux t'être utile et nous aider à gagner des points supplémentaires, quelques heures de sommeil en moins ce n'est pas si grave. Je survivrais. En revanche, ton cycle de sommeil est plus important alors assez discuter, chaque minutes comptent à présent. »

Hermione la remercia avant de se mettre au travail. Elles vérifièrent les ingrédients, avant de suivre scrupuleusement la recette. Lexia aillant déjà concocté ce genre de potion, elle lui indiquait avec facilité les différentes étapes à suivre. Les aiguilles continuèrent de tourner et indiquaient maintenant 01h25. Toujours concentrée sur le mélange de sa potion, la jeune Gryffondor s'exclama enfin de joie lorsque celle-ci se teinta d'un rouge écarlate.

« J'ai terminé ! Lexia, j'ai termin- ! »

Se retournant vivement, elle s'arrêta bien vite en constatant que le sommeil avait finalement eu raison de la Préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci dormait, encore vêtue de son uniforme, allongée sur les draps. Elle rangea leur désordre d'un coup de baguette avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Lexia était si paisible, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait l'observer aussi attentivement. Détendue mais si fatiguée.

Poussée par une force invisible, elle se pencha alors lentement au dessus de son visage. Centimètres par centimètres, l'écart entre ses lèvres et la peau de Lexia se comblait jusqu'à devenir inexistant. Un baiser volé, la lune pour seule complice. Hermione quitta la chambre sans un bruit pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle s'y glissa et s'installa sous les draps. Allongée sur le coté, elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts planant au dessus de ses lèvres, électrisées par la sensation de chaleur qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir au contacte de cette douce joue. Ce n'était qu'un geste d'affection innocent. Un remerciement silencieux. Un moment de calme avant la tempête qui menaçait de plus en plus la tranquillité du château.


End file.
